


KH/FFVII One world, One sky

by shadowgamerxt101



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgamerxt101/pseuds/shadowgamerxt101
Summary: Kingdom Hearts characters and Locations (Exuding Disney) all exist on the world of Final Fantasy VII. This is unedited. I'm dyslexic and have a bad sense of grammar. So have fun trying read this.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Reeve Tuesti, Axel/Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi/Rufus Shinra, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ocean waves crashing on the shore line of the Destiny Island. The water lapping at the feet of Terra.

“What guided me to this place? This island is warm. Aqua and Ven would of loved it here.” Terra said Looking out on Destiny Island. Terra spotted a Star shaped fruit. Terra looked down at the Wayfinder charm Aqua had made for Him. Terra walked to get a closer look at the Star fruit. There were two boys playing with toy swords at the base of the tree. One had silver hair and teal eyes, the other boy had brown spiky hair with cobalt blue eyes his smile reminded terra of Ven. Terra holds up his Wayfinder “An unbreakable connection. These two are just like the three of us. I promise to protect my friends. This is why I’m here to remind me of what I’m fighting for.” Terra said watching the boys from behind a tree. Terra Headed to the shore line of the island to take one last look at the sunset before he would have to leave this Island for the Keyblade Graveyard.

“Ahoy! Were over here!” The boy with brown hair yelled waving over to a man in a fishing boat. “Riku, Race ya first one to the boat gets to be captain.” The kid started to run to the boat, Riku was short behind until he noticed Terra.

“Hey, did you come from the outside world?” Riku asked looking at Terra.

“What makes you say that?” Terra asked looking at Riku.

“Because no one lives out here, and I know your not from the main Island.” Riku explained.

“Smart kid. How about you? What are you doing here?” Terra ask hoping to not talk about wear he came from.

“Oh my friend's dad took us out on a boat. This is wear we like to play. They won’t let us row out of here by ourselves tell we get older.” Riku answered looking over to the kid helping get the boat ready to set sail back to the mainland.

“Must be heard, being stuck in one place.” Terra said remembering his time stuck at the temple training not allowed to explore the rest of the world.

“I heard once there once was a kid who left the Islands for good.” Riku walk up to beside Terra look across the boundless ocean. As Riku turned to look at Terra, Terra saw the strong person Riku would one day become. “So how did you get here, anyway?” Riku asked.

“Is there some reason your interested in the outside world?” Terra ask deflecting again.

“I want to be strong one day. Like that kid that left. He went to the outside world… Bet he is really strong now. I know it’s out there somewhere… The strength that I need.” Riku said clenching his fists.

“Strength for what?” Terra asked.

“I need it to protect the things that matter. You know, Like my friends!” Riku Answered.

“Outside this tiny island is a world that is much bigger.” Terra stated now have made his dission to pass the ability to wield a keyblade on to Riku. Terra then summoned his own Keyblade taking it by the blade. “In your hand, Take this Key. As long as you have the makings, Then through this simple act of taking… A Welder you shall one day be. And you shall find me, Friend. No oceans will then contain you then. No more border around, or above, or below. So long as you champion the ones you love.” Terra stated. Riku took hold of the keyblade feeling its power wash over him for a second.

“Riku!” The boy on the boat yelled at Riku. “Come on, You gotta hurry it up were about to leave!” The boy yells. 

“You have to keep this secret, okay? Otherwise all the magic will wear off.” Terra said patting Riku on the head. Riku nodded and ran over to catch up with the Boy.

“Hey what was that all about?” The boy asked.

“Ah, You know.” Riku said.

“Know what? Why won’t you tell me?” the boy asked egier to know. “Who was that guy? Someone you know?”

“Maybe” Riku

“Aw, there you go again! Why won’t you just tell me.” the boy said as they were walking back to the boat.

“I really can’t. I’ve gotta keep it a secret.” Riku said.

“Not with me you don’t! Riku I’m like the best secret keeper in all the world!” the boy said

“Nice try Sora.” Riku said.

“Awww Riku!” Sora shout chasing Riku onto the boat.

“I still have things that matter to protech like my friends. Sorry Master Eraqus for striking you down… But I had to defend my friend Ven. I will stop Master Xehanort and portech what matters.” Terra stated. Terra open a gate to the Keyblade Graveyard.

-.-

Terra, Aqua, and Ven met their fates at the Keyblade Graveyard. Terra lost his body to Master Xehanort. His soul bound itself to his Keyblade Armor and Blasted Terra-Xehanort all the way to Midgar. Xehanort would be found a Shinra Scientist named Amsen. Xehanort would only remember his name. Neither Terra’s or Master Xehanort’s memories would resurface during the time he was in Amsen’s care. Xehanort would begin his study on the nature of the hearts and their power. Amsen would one day disappear and Shinra would place Xehanort in charge of Amsens Division of RnD.

Aqua would fight Ven to Stop the X-blade from being forged and somuning Kingdom Hearts. Ven destroy the X-blade from within by destroying his own heart in the process. Ven’s body fell into the realm of Darkness. Aqua soulbond herself to her Keyblade Armor to put Ven’s body in a safe place. Armor Aqua placed Ven’s body in the Temple. Armor Aqua used her Keyblade to Change the temple into a true maze witch no one but herself could hope to find Ven. Aqua would stop her soulbond spell to the Armor leaving Ven and her Keyblade Armor trap in the Chamber of Repose. Aqua’s soul returned her body that is now trapped in the realm of darkness with no hope of ever escaping. 

-.-

What remained of Ven’s Heart would seek refuge and a place to heal. Vens Heart would find that place near the Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku are looking up at the stars above resting on the shore of the mainland.

“Hey i’m going to head back.” Riku started to get up from the shore.

“Yeah me to.” Sora said jumping to get himself up. Sora and Riku started to walk home.

“Sora, what’s wrong.” Riku asked seeing the tears roll off Sora’s face.

“Hun?” Sora

“Your…” Riku pointed to Sora’s eyes.

“That weird… It’s like something is squeezing me inside.” Sora placed a hand to his chest.

“Maybe someone out there is Sad.” Riku

“Out wear?” Sora

“They say that everyone in this world is connected to the lifestream. So maybe there is someone outhier in the lifestream who is really in pain, and their waiting for you to help them.” Riku said giving his thoughts.

“Well Gee, do you think there is something I can do?” Sora asked

“Hmm… Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen.” Riku said feeling it might be the best idea.

“Hmmm… I dunno know Riku, You say some weird stuff sometimes, but I’ll try it.” Sora

“Okay.” Riku said. Sora then opened his heart and listened as the oceans waves lapped at the shore of the mainland. 

“Hey can you hear me?” Sora asked as he looked out from the Station of Awakening. “HEY CAN YOU FEAR ME?!?” Sora shouted at the fragments of Ven’s Heart.

“I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light… And found myself here, with you. You helped comeback together when I had fallen apart. You gave me a second chance.” Ven’s heart 

“I did?” Sora asked in wonder.

“But.. Now I have to go to sleep so I can fully heal.” Ven said a little melancholy.

“Are you Sad?” Sora asked

“Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?” Ven Ask

“Sure, if it will make you feel better.” Sora

“Thank You.” Ven’s heart. Sora guided Ven to his own Heart. And Sora felt at peace. Sora Awakened to look at Riku.

“Well?” Riku

“Ya know… I think it worked.” Sora Gigled 

“Let’s get going home then Sora.” Riku said starting to walk home. 

-.-

Cloud had been outside to play in the snow for the day. But the snow had gotten worse the later in the day. It had gotten so bad Cloud could not see any buildings near him and Cloud was getting cold. Cloud Walk into a direction hoping to find someone's house. After five minutes walking Cloud had found a House, it was the old abandoned mansion that all the kid is in the town of Nibelheim thought was haunted. Haunted or not Cloud was to damn cold to care. Cloud tried to open the old doors to the Mansion, It wasn’t even locked.

Cloud after a few minutes had managed to get a fire started in the fireplace. Cloud got warmed up pretty quick after he took off his wet jacket and socks, letting his clothing and skin get dry and warm by fire. After an hour Cloud got warm and board out of his Spiky Haired Skull.

For being a Haunted Mansion there had been no ghosts or anything of the like. Of course Cloud had only really been in one room so far. Cloud put his dry clothing on and started to explore. Cloud turned on his flashlight and started by going up stairs. Cloud had found himself in a Library of old books most of them he could barely read due to both the hard to read words and damage of time. From one of the book shelves he took one book and the shelf started to fall on him. Cloud managed to YouthRoll out of the way of the falling bookcase.

When Cloud looked up he saw that behind the bookcase was a dark stairway that went so far down he couldn't see the bottom. Cloud Followed the stairs all the way down to the bottom that opened up to a tunnel. Cloud followed the tunnel until he found a door. He opened the door to see a room full of bones and open coffins all except one coffin that was sealed. As Could walked to take a closer look at the coffin Cloud tripped on a Bone and knocked the Coffin off the table. The Coffins hinges were broken by the fall. The Cofin’s lid was kick off and sent flying by a foot. The foot ascended out of the now open coffin with a red cloaked figure attached. The figure now standing in front of Cloud looked down at Cloud with a Glowing Red Eye surrounded by a mess of black hair.

“Are you the one who woke me up?” The man's voice was deep, cold, and scratchy. As if the man hadn’t used it in a long time. Cloud nodded his head yes. “Hmm… boy can you speak, what is your name?” The Man asked.

“Mymymy name is Cloud Strife ssssir.” Cloud was shaking from the nervousness of seeing this man with such a strong presence. 

“Cloud, why are you here?” The man asked.

“I got lost on my way home trying to get through the snow.” Cloud answered

“One last question Cloud question, What is today's Date Cloud?” the Man asked

“Today is January seventeenth 1994 sir.” Cloud told the man.

“FOR FOURTEEN YEARS I HAVE SLEPT! FOURTEEN YEARS I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO AVENGE LUCRECIA… Lucrecia… Luuucrecccia.” The man went from shouting to quietly sobing for a few minutes. Cloud patted the man on the shoulder for a second. 

“Umm, sir what is your name?” Cloud

“My name is Vincent Valentine.” Vincent stood up. “I need to get out of this room.” Vincent stroud out of the room. Cloud followed Ascending the stairs he went down not that long ago. “Hmm, at least you can dogue.” Vincet said looking at the dust dibsturbed area next to the fallen bookcase. Vincent looked outside at the full blown Blizzard. “Looks like your not going anywhere Cloud not until this clears out.” Vincent said with a sense of finality.

“Well that gives me a little more time to get to know you Vincent.” Could said with a cheerfulness in his voice that Vincent wasn’t expecting.

“What would you like to know from a man fourteen years behind in the news, surely you have friends who would be more interesting than I.” Vincent 

“I don’t really have friends to talk to. Most of the kids don’t like because my family wasn’t from Nibelheim before I was born.” Could said looking down at the floor. “Vincent how do move so fast? How strong are you?” Cloud ask stars gleaming in his eyes.

“I’m a former Turk. I was trained by the Turks before me. I learned from several missions how to move, how to fight, how to run, how to fade, and how to survive. I know I’m strong Engonth for what I need to do right now.” Vincent looks at Cloud. “Why do you ask Could?” 

“I want to be strong engoth to portech my mom and one day join SOLDIER And meet general Sephiroth.” Could said with proudly.

“Hmm, Cloud you need to learn not to trust propaganda. Especially not to trust anything from Shinra.” Vincet said. Vincent was happy to know that Lucrecia’s son is still alive. “Cloud is your father still alive?” Vincent asked

“No he died out in the snow on Mt.Nibel two years ago on my fifth birthday. He used to take me out to see some of the caves, he even shown me a cave that had some natural materia veins. I would go up there on my own but the mountain is usually graded by monsters I’ve even seen a baby dragon once or twice.” Cloud told Vincent.

“Cloud you’ll have to take me to that cave one of these days.” Vincent said. “But I can’t have you dying on me Cloud. I’ll have to train you to make sure you can make it up MT.Nibel in peace.” Vincent said.

“You would that for me Mr.Valentine?” Cloud ask with those sparkles back in his eyes.

“Yes I will train you to the best of my Ability. But I have rules to my training Could. 1: If you give up on my training you will not be allowed to ever train with me Again. 2:You can’t use what I teach you to hurt other people. You may only use it self defense or in defense of others. 3: Show up on time or not at all. 4: You can’t tell anyone about me, I need not to be found out by anyone else it would put me in danger. 5: If you complain I will drop you as my student. Cloud do accept my rules?” Vincent 

“I will follow these rules and try my best to learn from you Vincent.” Cloud. Vincent Valentine placed his hand on Cloud’s head.

**THIS ONE IS MINE JENOVA I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CLAIM THIS ONE. FOR THIS ONE BARES MY MARK.**

Vincent removed his hand quickly. “Very well we will begin tomorrow after you get back home. We don’t want your mother to think you were lost in the snow.” Vincent looked at Cloud seeing how tired he was. “Get some sleep Cloud the Snow doesn’t look like it will warp up anytime soon. I’ll take you to one of the bedrooms of the Shinra mansion.” Vincent gilded Cloud to a bed. Noticing that the bedding was covered in dust Vincent beat out the dust from the bedding. If he really wanted it clean he would have to wash it, but Cloud look sleepy.

“Thankyou Vincent.” Could said getting into bed. Cloud practically passed out as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

Vincent began to do an investigation in to what had happened here. He knew that Dr.Hojo was unlikely to leave much if anything. Vincent mostly found the Doctors assistants notes. As Vincent was searching he came across several low unleveled metira he found fire, lighting, gravity, and cure metira. The cure would be the most useful for Clouds training in case the kid got hurt. After Vincent’s investigation he was able to determine that Dr.Hojo and his project was recalled to Midgar. Vincent would need time to train and plan if he was to eliminate Dr.Hojo. Cloud might come in handy when the time came to take Dr.Hojo out. But that’s going to take time. And if Cloud dose intend to join SOLDIER that only leave Vincent 7 years to train the kid. Vincent would have to tell Cloud about what kind of company Shinra was at some point.

It was about 7 in the morning when Cloud woke up. Vincent walked Cloud to the door.

“See you later today Vincent if my Mom let’s me out of the house.” Cloud said with a Cheerful smile. Vincent nodded. Cloud walked home, Vincent shadowed Cloud from the rooftops just to make sure Cloud got home safely.

“If nothing else Could has potential.” Vincent said.

**THIS ONE SHOWS PROMISE.**

“I won’t let you harm him Chaos.” Vincent said to Chaos.

**I DO NOT WANT HARM TO BEFALL THIS ONE BEFORE HE CAN REACH HIS TRUE POTENTIAL.**

-.-

Midgar was covered in a light fog as two teens were looked at the SOLDIER recruitment building.

“So are you sure about this Isa?” A boy with red spiky hair and Lime Green eyes asked.

“Lea It’s the only way at this point we have any chance of finding her. Even if you fail the SOLDIER program you’ll end up in the Turks by the recommendation of your Uncle Reno.” Isa a boy with short blue hair and light blue eyes Answered.

“I hope it doesn't come to that for me… I rather not get harassed by Reno and Elrena. God no I don’t want to deal with that Bitch with a capital B.” Lea shivered at some of the memories of his early childhood. “But if it’s the only way to find her again I’ll make deal.”

“Good to hear that Lea.” Isa

“Well what are friends for if they leave to a horrible fate. I will always save my friends. Got it Memorized.” Lea tapped the side of his head.

“Yeah I got it Memorized after you went through the process of beating it into my head Over and Over again.” Isa. “It’s about time for the enrollment to begin we better get going Lea.” Isa said picking up his bag.

“Okay, I’m right behind you.” Lea followed Isa to the building. They filled out the paperwork and took a seat.

“Isa, Lea I see your finally trying to get in the official way instead of trying to sneak in through the back door.” A Large set man with mutton chops and dreadlocks said From across.

“You couldn’t keep throwing us out forever Dilan.” Lea sassed back.

“That's First Class SOLDIER Dilan to you kid.” Dilan said. “If the two of you do make it through the program I will be your superior officer for a long time until you make first.” Dilan barked.

“Take it easy Dilan. Your assuming I don’t pick up both of the rascals for the Turks.” A tall man with a long ponytail and a Eyepatch.

“You know the rules Braig. You won’t get that chance until after their final exams.” Dilan

“As If! I would forget the rules chief cuts alot. I know not to count my eggs before they hatched.” Braig was waving his arms about to over empathise the point. “Well, Bye you guys. Be good boys for Dr.Even and he might not draw too much blood from you two.” Braig left the building

“Lea and Isa it’s time for the medical exam.” A boy with blue hair over one of his silver eyes call over from down the hallway. “The Examination room is this way Dr.Even is waiting for you.” the boy leed Isa and Lea to the room.

“Thank you Ienzo for your help. Now I’m Dr.Even head of medical research for the Shinra corporation. The medical data I’m about to collect is going to be with shared Dr.Hojo. Dr.Hojo inturn will be getting the information compiled for your evental SOLDIER terments if you don’t fail the exams and or are not picked up for the Turks.” Dr.Even said in his cold clinical voice. “Now Ienzo bring me the needles were going to need to draw some blood.” Dr.Even said tying his long blonde hair behind him. Ienzo brogt the needles and directed Isa and Lea to the chairs.

“What happened to our data if we end up joining the Turks?” Inquerd Isa

“The Data is purged from Dr.Hojo’s System and only I retain the data because I still work with the Turks on medical matters. And before you ask if you fail and don’t join the Shinra normal armed forces, Your Data is completely eradicated from the system.” Dr.Even stated as he rubbed alcohol on Isa’s arm. “Now this will only really hurt if you panic.” Dr.Even stuck the needle in and started draining blood. 

-.-

“Angeal be honest with me out of all the recruits this year which ones look like they show promise? May one become the Hero of Dwan?” First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos asked.

“I don’t think your going to find your hero of Dwan this year. I think I’ve narrowed it down to three candidates. Isa Invi he look like someone very drivin and that could be useful. Jeremiah Gutwalld is Looks like he might get struggle to get out of being Second Class and I don’t know why but he feels a little Orange for lack of a better word. And the one I think I might be leaning most towards is Zackary Fair. He is a people person and he has the best combat data out of all the recruits this year he might do so well he will start as a Second Class instead of a Third. Those are my thoughts Genesis, What about your thoughts Sephiroth?” Angeal

“I only care about Fair. He has the most Potential to be able to spar with me and live. I don’t care what you do with him Angeal. Just make sure he shapes up to the point where he can fight me.” Sephiroth said bluntly. 

“Well we find out the results in a month when they take their final exam.” Genesis stated.

A man in a Lab Coat with Golden Eyes silver hair pass the training room the three First Class SOLDIERs were using for this meeting.

“I never like seeing Xehanort walking around, something about him is just off.” Angeal

“He isn’t as bad as Hojo but still I feel nervous when he is around.” Genesis

“We will have to wait and see what develops.” Sephiroth said “Now let’s get to training.”

The sound of high speed metal against metal and Fire Metria rage as the rest of Shinra continued it’s march of progress. As a Meteor shower fell over the skies of the Destiny Islands. As a little eight year old trained with her master in Nibelheim. And this all happens while Aqua is ever trap in the realm of darkness.


	2. Chapter II

Riku had been practicing sword fighting in town at Mainlands public park. Riku usually spard with Sora but this week he was sick with a cold. Riku has also sparred with the local kids and a few of the towns adults, Riku even Sparred with the new girl Kairi when she got here. Riku would accept challenges from anyone. Riku was Selftaught and he usually could win against most opponents. Riku had never sparred anyone with real combat experience before due to most of the towns population being comprised of farmers and fishermen. 

But today was different. Riku was requested a spare from a newcomer to the Mainland. The man had the build of a Spartan. His hair blue and kept above his eye with a green headband. He was wearing a red cape and had a sword to kept in a sheath to his side.

“Hey Kid, would you mind you mind if I sparred with you?” The man asked.

“Well I never turn down a challenge, so sure.” Riku Tossed the man his spare wooden toy sword. The man took his stance and Riku took his own. “Three, Two, One Start!” 

Riku started by using a spin to get up speed on his swing. The man block it. The man swung at Riku. Riku blocked and then dropped into a ball and then used the incoming swing to spring kick into a drop kick, which the man dodged out of the way and used a fast swing to bring Riku to the ground flat on his back. Riku rolled out of the way of the incoming attacks and managed to jump to standing upright. Riku tried to do his spin attack again and was hit mid spin in the back and knocked to the ground again. Riku turned his fall into a roll and was back up. The man came with blow after blow Riku managed to block about three until riku was disarmed his toy sword knocked away from his grasp and riku was sent flying back from the attack. Riku managed to get up and jump out of the way of the man's incoming attack. Riku had to douge again and again as he looks for his weapon the man somehow got behind Riku and sent him flying again. Riku fell next to wear he lost his weapon. Riku grabbed the weapon and guarded the man’s next attack using the momentum Riku slid under the man's legs and tried to get up and swing. Riku was blocked and hit in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs. Riku collapsed to a down to one knee trying to get his breath back. “I huf* yield.” Riku fell to the ground.

“Yeash Ike, are you trying to send the kid to the hospital?” said A short green haired man stood behind Ike holding a book.

“No if I was after that Sorin I would have used a bit more force.” Ike said flipping Sorin off.

“I love you too honey.” Sorin. Ike chukled at that.

“So kid do you have a name?” Ike asked.

“My name is Riku.” Riku said finally catch his breath.

“Well Riku, let me properly introduce myself. My name is Ike I’m a former mercenary and that dower guy behind me is my husband Sorin.” Ike stated. “Riku your going to need training Improve. Your footwork and stance are making you easier to knock down,. And a lot of your moves leave you open to attack. You need to improve your speed, strength, endurance, and movement.” Ike looked at Riku. “To give you your due respect you have good recovery time and you have a good grasp on how to the momentum of your opponents attacks to your advantage. With time, hard work, and my training Riku, you can improve.” Ike said

“Ike I don’t have money to pay you for any training.” Riku 

“Riku I can only offer one person in this town training and I think your the best candidate. I don’t need or want your money Riku. I need to know two things about you Riku.” Ike

“And those two things are?” Riku asked

“What is your Age and do you intend to join the SOLDIER program Riku?” Ike asked.

“I’m 7 and I do intend to join SOLDIER. Why do you ask Ike?” Riku

“It gives me a timeline. For how long Sorin and I have to get you on par with me.” Ike

“Ike didn’t say I would help you with this Kid’s training.” Sorin said a bit peeved at not being consulted before Ike got a new hairbrained skeem.

“Sorin all I need you to do is teach this kid how to use metira and help me with a few obstacle courses. You’ll be free to read and train any other kids to use materia the rest of the time Sorin.” Ike said with a huff. 

“Fine but only because it’s you Ike.” Sorin said giving a hard stare at both Ike and Riku.

“Now I believe your rested engoth for round two Riku.” Ike said pointing his wooden sword at Riku. Riku readyed his wooden sword in return.

Ike trained Riku for the next three years. Ike helped Riku build in speed, strength, skill and endurance. Riku also learned awareness from traps Ike and Sorin would spring on him. Riku felt like he was being pushed to the bone and getting stronger.

When Riku and Sora sparred on Destiny Island Riku was surprised that Sora could still keep up with him. Sora used techniques that seemed to come out of nowhere. Sometime Sora subconsciously used a reversed grip when fighting and it through off Riku sometimes. Sora wasn’t able to give an expansion of why he did it. Riku felt jealous of Sora being able to keep up with him without seemingly being trained by anyone. Kairi had also usually come with Sora when they came out to the island. Riku tried to teach Kairi some of what he had been taught by Ike. And Kairi was able to pick a bit of the training up from Riku and Sora also tried to help her learn. After a little bit Kairi had picked up a style of fighting with a bit of both Riku and Sora in it. They would also just some times have fun racing or sitting on the tree watching the sunset.

“So Kairi’s home is out there somewhere right?” Sora asked.

“Could be. We will never know if we stay here.” Riku said.

“How do you think we will find it Riku?” Sora asked

“I plan on joining SOLDIER, they get sent in missions all around the world to help others. Maybe while I’m out I will find Kairi’s home. I’ll take pictures of the places I’ve gone and show them to you when I get back to you Kairi.” Riku said.

“Then I’ll join SOLDIER too and we will explore the world faster if there are two of us looking!” Sora shouted excitedly.

“Sora you do know you won’t be able to join the SOLDIER program until a year after I do right?” Riku punched Sora in the Arm. “And I might have already found Kairi’s home before you get a chance to look.”

“Well I join anyway Riku, and don’t want to get too far behind you.” Sora said

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this plan Riku.” Kairi

“Well I think I would have joined SOLDIER anyway to get stronger but you gave me a reason beyond that Kairi.” Riku said.

Sora stood up and started walking towards his rowboat. “Looks like I’ll have to train hard to catch up to you Riku.” Sora ran to his boat started Rowing back to the mainland. 

Riku and Kairi got home soon after Sora. Ike was waiting for Riku when he got there it looked like Ike was talking with Sora before Riku got see him.

“Riku we have to talk about your training.” Ike

“Okay, what's up?” Riku

“I’m not going to be involved for 1 year. Starting tomorrow My Husband Sorin will be teaching you how to use Materia and a few other skill set he thinks you should know. That doesn’t mean You get to slack on anything of the training exercises while I’m there.” Ike said looking at Riku. “I will be training Sora and helping him refine his skills while your training with Sorin. I will only be able to train Sora for 2 years before he can start the SOLDIER program.” Ike said giving a tone of voice that there was no room for argument.

“I’m okay with that I will be learning how Materia works and that will help me learn how to use something you don’t know how to use well. And maybe that will give me the edge I need to finally beat you Ike.” Riku said looking forward to the possibility.

“Okay we'll see when the time comes Riku. See you in a years time.” Ike said leaving.

-.-

Cloud’s training had been going well for the most part. Vincent knew had many points to improve. Cloud had to improve his environmental awareness. To often Cloud had trip on something and feel on his face. Vincent had taken to setting up a room with items that Cloud would have to look for in order to defend himself. Cloud thought of the training as use anything you could find and toss it at the teacher. Vincent had also started to ambush Cloud at random points in the day to help Could with his perception and reaction time. Cloud had seemed to have developed a Vincent scene in response. Vincent worked on Clouds balcaen and recovery. 

Among weapons Vincent had Cloud try, he had skill with both the Sword and the Staff. Vincent didn’t have much to any experience with swords so he main trained Cloud how to use the staff. Cloud to Vincent’s surprise had taken to staff using the staff to help with his parkour training, using to help fling himself and help close gaps. Cloud was rapidly learning as much as Vincent knew of how to use the staff over the last three years. Cloud was turning ten soon Vincent thought it would be a good time to teach Cloud how to use Materia and Vincent’s primary weapons, firearms. Vincent planed to keep the gun when Cloud wasn’t with him.

“Vincent.” Cloud began. Vincent nodded for him to continue. “I was offered training by the martial arts Master Zengan. As apart of his class with Tifa Lockheart.” Cloud stated. Vincent had placed more respect for Zengan, he probably could see Clouds training in the way Could walked. Vincent would have to teach Cloud how to hide his training and how to get around not drawing as much attention to himself. Zagen had placed Tifa at the center of his trap and Vincent knew how the boys in town looked at her.

“Cloud you can’t join Zengan’s class. He would probably figure out about me if he sparred with you, and that would be breaking rule 4. And besides, I'm about to start training you in the use of Materia.” Vincent. Cloud looked crestfallen for a second and then his eyes sparkled at the prospect of learning something new. Vincent took out four of the Materia he had found while looking through the old Shinra Mansion. “We will start with this one. It’s a light Matetira it just form a ball of light nothing damaging but it's unlikely you’ll manage to hurt yourself with it as your learning the basics.” Vincent handed Cloud the Materia. “Now focus on the Materia.” Vincent watched as Cloud with a little focus managed to get a ball of light to exist with the Matetria. 

Cloud would learn how to use the Matetria in combat but he would need a staff with a Materia slots if he wanted to cast Materia and use a staff. Cloud was able to use a pistol and Materia together pretty easily. Cloud found he likes using the Thunder Materia the most he even manage to get it leveled to Thundera in only six months. Witch was useful for when Vincet took him on Monster hunts at the Base of MT.Nibel. It would take him time to be able to go to the top of MT.Nibel the monsters wear once concern but the dragon were the bigger one of the two. Vincent always scouted ahead to try make sure Could wouldn’t come up against anything he wasn’t ready for. 

Cloud like learning stealth. It allowed him to hide from a lot of the kids that would bully him when he was younger. Cloud found that the lock picking not to be very useful in town besides to get back into his house after a long day of training with Vincent. Could hated learning annotation, Vincent would make him read through a document in 15 mins and highlight anything of interest, spelling mistakes, and missing punctuation. Each time Cloud got everything down Vincent would give Cloud a new document and give him one less minute to work with until Cloud could go through and annotate a five page document in 60 seconds. Cloud found shadowing to be hard to master without getting caught over half the time by his pray, it only got harder when Vincent made him go from wildlife to humans. Most adults were easy but kids wear harder and trying to shadow Vincent was entirely impossible for Cloud. Over the next two years the news of war with Wutai Cloud read about the exploits of General Sephiroth and his amortion only grew. Vincent knew that when Could turned fourteen Could would leave him for Midgar to join SOLDIER. Vincent knew he only had two years left to teach Cloud. And only two years to tell Could about the truth about Hojo and the JENOVA project. 

-.-

“You wanted to speak to me Director Lazard.” Isa looked at the man who was in charge of SOLDIER. 

“Third Class Isa I need to inform you of two things. 1: Second Class Jeremiah Gutwalld has gone MIA and is presumed dead. 2: Due to your performance in your last deployment in Wutai you have been promoted to Second Class you are to go down to Dr.Hojo for the Mako treatment. Isa you may have up to three days off after treatment before your next deployment to Wutai. Any Questions Second Class Isa?” Lazard asked

“May I be dismissed to go down to the Dr.Hojo?” Isa asked edger to get this meeting over with.

“Your dismissed Second Class Isa.” Lazard. Lazard texted Angeal to for him and Zack to come in. 

“You wanted to see us Director Lazard.” Angeal said coming in to Lazard’s office. Zack closed the door behind them.

“I need the two of you to investigate the disappearance of Second Class Jeremiah Gutwalld. If he has defected he is to be eliminated. After this mission if your successful consider your recommendation approved.” Lazard looked over a report from Genesis of the battle going on at one of Wutai’s manufacturing plants

“Isn’t this a Job for the Turks?” Zack asked

“No Jeremiah is a SOLDIER. That makes it our department.” Angeal answered.

“Your helicopter leaves in 20 mins. Your dismissed.” Lazard. Zack and Angeal got on the Helicopter.

“So what was your recommendation Angeal?” Zack asked 

“It’s for you to be promoted to First Class.” Angeal

“What you think I’m ready for that?” Zack asked

“We will find out after this Mission.” Angeal stated. No one talked for the rest of the trip to the last known location of Jeremiah.

“So Jeremiah was supposed to knock out the Wutai communication tower? Then why is it still standing.” Zack asked looking at the undamaged tower.

“I don’t know… Zack were going to have to split up you take the back entrance I’ll take the front.” Angeal Started to run down the hill. Zack took the path that lead to the back entrance. Zack wasn’t surprised that the door was locked. His foot made quick work of the door. What Zack surprised by was all the spider webs inside. Zack looked around seeing bodies cocooned hanging from the ceiling. Zack douged to the left as a massive spider landed wear he just had been standing. Zack was shocked to see in place of a spider's head was the torso up of Second Class SOLDIER Jeremiah Gutwalld.

“Oh, if it isn’t Angeal’s little pet Zackary Fair. Have you come to disturb the nest?” Jeremiah Gutwalld said as he swung his sword at Zack.

“Yeash Jeremiah, What happened to you. I knew you were a buggy guy but you didn’t have to go this far.” Zack Blocked Jeremiah’s swing. More spider men crawled down from the rafters.

“Zack you wound me. You place me as a simpul insect. But what stands before you is the golrius visage of an arachnid.” Jeremiah actually posed before tried to stab Zack. Zack dogued to left and decaped one of the spider human hybrids. Zack focused on taking out the other Spiders before turning his blade back to Jeremiah.

“Jeremiah, I really wanted our reunion to be a small get together. Now you made me have to pull you away from your friends.” Zack took two of Jeremiah’s back legs. “What turned you into this Monster?” Zack asked

“The love of my life. Lady Marrie Ann gave me a new leash on life with just one kiss.” Jeremiah. Zack knew that Merrie had already been dead for two years after being trapped in a burning building. Jeremiah had nearly drank himself to death after that incident. So whatever it was could disguise itself to look like the love one of the target. Zack used his full force and cut Jeremiah in half.

“Goodbye Jeremiah, you were a good man.” Zack tried to use his PHS to text Angeal. The message failed to deliver. Zack took Jeremiah’s body outside the building and used fire Materia to burn the corpse. Zack wasn’t going to let Dr.Hojo get his hands on the corpse. Zack head back into the building and walked up the stairs to that Angeal was fighting what looked like his mother on a spider. Zack joined the fight.

“About the time you got here. What took you so long?” Angeal shouted as he block an incoming attack.

“Jeremiah.” Zack Answered. Zack jumped the spider's abdomen and managed to slice off one the spider’s legs before he was flung off. Zack used the buildings wall as a springboard and used the momentum to take off another few limbs.

“Understood.” Angeal used his blade to take the creatchers head. “So Zack would you finish the job.” Angeal pointed to the Latter and tossed Zack a bag. Zack Climb the ladder and took the bomb out of the bag and started the timer for five minutes at the base of the tower. Zack went down the ladder and ran for the exit. “ How long did you set it for?” Angeal asked.

“Five minutes. Two minutes ago.” Zack said. Angeal and Zack ran for the Extraction point. 

“It’s time to Return to Headquarters.” Angeal said, the explosion could be heard from Extraction point. On the ride back Angeal slept. Zack wondered how he was going to word his report on the way back.

Lazard look at the reports and took his lighter burned them both to a crisp. “Zack Fair as of now your a SOLDIER First class. You’ll report to Dr.Hojo tomorrow for the Mako treatment. But for now go take a shower that goes for Angeal as well.” Lazard stated. Once Zack and Angeal had left Lazard took out a bottle of brandy from under the desk and poured a toast to the late Jeremiah Gutwalld. The funeral would have to wait till after the end of war.

-.-

Sorin was happy that his portion of Riku’s training was done. Sorin had found that Riku had imbued the Materia with his own darkness without being able to explain how he did it. Riku was a first scared of it. But then he embraced the power as his own. Riku only ever liked using four of the Materia Sorin presented him with. Those were the Fire, Thunder, Reflect, and Cure. Riku had managed to level the Fire and Cure to the third level, The other two had only gotten to the second level. Sorin wondered how would Sora and Kairi would take to using Materia after the results of Riku. 

As Ike had promised Riku they had a sparring match a year from the day that Riku started Sorin’s training. Ike had allowed only one Materia for the match. Riku went with the reflect Materia. And for the first time Riku managed to get a hit in on Ike. Riku still lost but he had got at least one hit on Ike. It would take Riku two more years of training before Riku was able to win against Ike in an all out match with Ike. 

After Sora’s time training with Ike Riku had hard time beating Sora in a match. Riku noticed Sora was faster, stronger and was able to adapt faster to Riku’s attacks, and Sora only got harder when he started to use Matira. Sora liked using Aero, Blizzard, Magent, Water, and Spark. Honestly Riku hated dealing with Spark the most due to it being hard to keep track of all the flying orbs. The two of them kept trying to one up each other and that sometimes got a little out of hand. But when they were back to back they wear unstoppable. Riku loved the time he got to spend with Sora. Not to say Riku didn’t like Kairi and Kairi had gotten to a point wear she could wreck both Sora and Riku at the same time when it came to using Materia. Riku just had feelings that was hard for him to explain when it came to how he felt about Sora and to a lesser extent Kairi.

“Sora!” Riku tossed a star shaped fruit to Sora. “You wanted one, didn’t you?” 

“A paopu fruit…” Sora looked at the fruit.

“If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They’ll remain apart of each other's lives no matter what.” Riku said.

“I wonder if it would work if three pepole.” Kairi said getting off the tree. “C’mon on Sora I know you want to try it.” 

“What are you two saying?” Sora “Don’t you think this is a little sudden.” Sora wasn’t sure how to process this.

“Well then we will delay it to the day before I leave for Midgar. So that gives you a year to think about it. You okay with waiting that long Kairi.” Riku said completely seriously.

“That works for me. I’ll be happy whatever your decision ends up being Sora.” Kairi. “It’s getting late we better get to going home guys. Race you!” Kairi go a head start.

“I won’t lose to you Kairi.” Riku ran after her for the boats. Sora stared at the star shape fruit tossed it into the ocean and tried to catch up with his two best friends.

-.-

Cloud had notest that his mom was not at home as much over the last two years. Of course Cloud knew that it was hard trying to scrape by in Nibelheim, and his mother had been working hard to support the both of them. It was odd that she had asked Cloud to stay home for his birthday. Cloud told Vincent of this and he said it would be fine to take the day off of training.

Cloud was awoken by the smell of pancakes. Cloud ran down the stairs to see a full buffet of things for breakfast.

“Mom what is all this?” Cloud was surprised to say the least.

“It’s all apart of celebrating your birthday Cloud.” Cloud’s mom said.

“Mom you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” Cloud said as he started to shovel food on his plate.

“I have one more thing for you after you finish breakfast.” Cloud mom said as she sat down to eat herself. After breakfast Cloud and his Mom did the dishes. “Alright here you go.” She handed Cloud a box. Cloud opened it to find train tickets.

“Mom we don’t have the money to go all around the world.” Cloud said looking at them. Could only found one ticket for one person to each place.

“Their for you Could to follow your dream of joining SOLDIER. Your trip begins in a month to Midgar. That should give you enough time to say your goodbyes to any of your friends in town.” Could’s Mom said tears in her eyes looking at her little boy.

“Oh Mom, Thank You so much for everything.” Cloud hugged his mother tears of joy falling down in his face. Cloud would be able to follow his dream to become a first class SOLDIER. “Mom I have to go tell a few people the news, would you mind if I head out for a bit?” Cloud asked. By a few people he just ment Vincent. 

“Okay Cloud but be back soon. Your cake will be done soon.” Cloud’s mom said.

Cloud rushed out of the door, not even bothering to put on his jacket. He used parkour to get to the Shinra Mansion faster. Cloud opened door.

“Vincent!!! Vincent!! Vinnnnnnnncent!” Cloud shouted. In a blur of red Vincent was down the stairs.

“Cloud, one shot of my name would of been engoth.” Vincent noted that Cloud hadn’t bothered putting on his jacket.

“I needed to talk with you Vincent.” Cloud 

“About what?” Vincent asked hoping it wasn’t going to be about Sephiroth..

“My mom bought me a ticket to Midgar I’m leaving in a month to join SOLDIER.” Cloud’s eyes were practically glowing. The air around Vincent went dead cold. 

“Then it’s time I told you something before I do anything else with you.” Vincent knew he had to have this talk with Cloud, why did he put it off for so long. Vincent told Cloud the full story of his time in the Turks, Lucrecia, and the JENOVA project. Cloud was in tears at the end of the story.

“No... one... should have to go through that least of all you Vincent.” Cloud was in tears.

“But now we have to discuss my last month of training for you Cloud. We will be going to that Matira cave as a part of it.” Vincent knew after this month he would no longer be able to see or train Cloud. Vincent And Cloud discuss what this last part of training would be and a few other things before Cloud had to go back home. Vincent broke down and cried for a minute when he knew Cloud was gone. His only real friend for the last Seven years would be leaving to join Shinra.

-.-

The meeting room had already had half of the members on the board when Even arrived. Heidegger was fiddling with his hair. Scarlet is tapping her fingers on the table, Reeve was looking over the financial reports of the war with Wutai. Even took his seat five left to wait for. Xehanort arrived soon after Even had taken his seat. Even knew Ienzo found Xehanort’s Research interesting. Despite Xehanort being in charge in the beta science devion after the disappearance of the formal head of the department, Even had a feeling he couldn’t trust him.

Lazard and general Spethroth had arrived a few minutes after Xehanort. Lazard taken his seat as did the general. The sound of weals on hard floor announced the arrival of Miaya Gekkogahara the head of the robotics development coming to the meeting room. Gekkogahara moved her chair to her spot at the table. Braig was next to come through the doors. After the loss of Veld, Tseng was supposed to take his place of leading the Turks. But due to Tseng turning the position down. Braig took to being the head of the Turks instead.

“Shall we skip the dilly dally and get started with this meeting President Shinra? We all know Doctor Hojo isn’t coming to this meeting any witch waves.” Braig said taking his seat.

“Sorry to disappoint your expectations Braig, but I have arrived.” Doctor Hojo took his seat. 

“With the members of the board assembled let’s begin this meeting. I give the floor to Heidegger.” President Shinra pointed to Heidegger to begin.

“Our five year Campian for Wutai is finally complete. Godo Kisaragi has surrendered in the treaty they signed they agreed to pay for the cost of the war and the instillation of the Mako Reactor. As they do not have the full amount of gill to pay for the war, the rest will come from both the leftover Materia from the war, and the unmind Materia left on the Wutai soil. Godo Kisaragi has also for banned Materia for anyone apart of Wutai. We should be able to begin the construction of a Mako Energy Plant in three days time.” Heidegger stated. 

“The war with Wutai is over but not without heavy casualties on both sides. We have lost over 3000 personnel including the SOLDIERS and members of the Turks. Braig, Lazard and myself have sent the letters out to the family affected for our day of remembrance for the fallen in Wutai. The family will receive the last paychecks of their lost loved ones.” Revee siad. Lazard and Braig nodded in approval.

“Thank you Revee and Heidegger for the closing report on the Wutai War. Now I would like to hear from Scarlet and Gekkkogahara.” President Shinra.

“The Mako Cannon has had a few revisions that has delayed completion of the Mako Cannon for an approximate three years for construction of the robotic repotioning system.” Scarlet sounded peeved at the delayed to her pride and joys completion.

“The ARK mark two are in beta testing and final revisions and should be ready for Q2 of next year.” Miaya Gekkogahara said showing off diagrams of the redesigned from mark one. 

“Very well. Even and Xehanort report.” President Shinra.

“Research no Project-χ is going well. But gathering data takes time and I won’t be able to give you a full report until I get the encoding process down. I have given my research into alternative energy sources to both you and Reeve.” Xehanort took a bow and set down.

“I am ready to begin Alpha testing Project-R. But I request the use of biometric data on one of the incoming cadets from the SOLDIER program. As a control subject.” Even requested.

“Approved Even your are allowed the use of one of the cadets. Lazard and General your requisition is Approved. Doctor Hojo anything to report?” President Shinra

“I have finally received my new specimen and I am preparing him for testing. I have nothing else to report.” Doctor Hojo.

“And with that this Meeting is over. You may all leave.” President Shinra. Doctor Hojo left and the rest of the board soon followed suit.


	3. Chapter III

“So why did you want to speak with me after the meeting Lazard?” Sephiroth asked being a little annoyed that he had to come to the meeting in the first place.

“I have received complaints several from other members of SOLDIER and HR of your conduct. As a solution to this I’m assigning you Zack Fair as a personal aid.” Lazard stated. 

“I’m 23 I don’t require a babysitter.” Sephiroth

“Apparently you do or do I have to read the reports from medical of accidental wounds you have managed to cause over your last nine years of service.” Lazard was not going to take any of the Generals shit today.

“Fine, at least Zack seems competent.” Sephiroth. Sephiroth left the elevator in a huff.

“My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow” Genesis read as He deflected Sephiroth’s sword. “Now as much as I would love to keep reading Act III of Loveless and have a full on Sparring match with you, you know Shinra rules when it comes to property damage.” Genesis said looking at the trash bin Sephiroth had cut in half.

“Will you ever give that pome a rest Genesis or will you continue to beat it into my head.” Sephiroth sheathed his Masamune. 

“Only when I finally rest in the embrace of the Goddess.” Genesis walk to the elevator. “Can you feel it. A wind from the west blowing in with promise of the hero of dwan.” Genesis.

“Unfortunately for you Genesis, I don’t.” Sephiroth left Genesis and went to his office. A second desk was in his office a metal plack with the name Zack Fair First Class engraved on it. Sephiroth was going to have to get used to having an aid. A knock from the door brought Zack carrying piles of various office supplies. Sephiroth had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

-.-

Cloud left his House after giving his mom a goodbye hug his right arm still stung from his and Vincent’s fight with a Dragon at the foot of the Materia cave. His cura Materia managed to help Cloud stay alive after one of the dragons breath attacks. Cloud had felt an outside presence help keep him alive at one point moving his body to safety on it’s own. It scared him but Vincent was also there to proteach him. He saw Vincent become a beast to rip apart the dragon. Vincent had told Cloud it had been a side effect of Dr Hojo’s experiments on Vincent’s body. Cloud stopped by the Shinra Mansion to say goodbye to Vincent Valentine.

“So this is the last time I will see you for a long time Cloud.” Vincent said leaning against the couch in the living room.

“Yeah I’m boarding a truck for Rocket town and from there I’m taking a train to Midgar. So any last minute advice for Midgar?” Could asked.

“I can only really give you two peaces of advice. Be vigilant of your surroundings and Avoid Doctor Hojo at all costs.” Vincent said looking at Cloud. “Also use you cura Materia on yourself every morning and night and your wounds should completely heal by the time you get to Midgar.” Vincent handed Cloud the gun he had been training him with for the last for years. “Consider this a parting gift Cloud until we meet again.” Vincent

“Thank you Vincent for everything you have done for me.” Could said before he gave Vincent a hug. “Now I have to go, Vincent. I’ll see you again.” Cloud said as he ran out of the door. Vincent watched as Cloud boarded the truck.

“So what are you up to kid.” the voice came from David one of the kids from Nibelheim that had bullied him before he met Vincent.

“I’m leaving Nibelheim to go to Midgar and join SOLDIER.” Cloud 

“Like they would accept a short waste of skin like you.” David

“That tough talk coming from the guy who couldn’t stand after being punched by a girl.” Said the mayor’s Daughter Tifa Lockheart.

“You and the rest of your family better leave town kid we don’t take to kindly to outsiders.” David ran away after seeing Tifa clench her fists.

“Hey Cloud promise me something next time you come back to Nibelheim I want you to have a Sparring match with you. I’ll probably still be able to kick your ass but I would like to see what the teach a SOLDIER in the ways of hand to hand.” Tifa

“I promise Tifa you that match next time I’m in Nibelheim.” Cloud said. The truck fired up and he was on his way to Rocket Town. 

When the truck ride stopped Cloud lost his bectfist from the motion sickens of the ride. The train ride was much smoother than the truck ride for Cloud. After the day ride Cloud was glad to be on solid ground. Cloud check his map for wear he needed to go. After 2 hours of walking around Midgar Cloud had found the SOLDIER recruitment building.

“Well I guess it’s time for me to start the SOLDIER Program.” Cloud entered the building.

-.-

Riku and Ike looks over the waters seeing the Island in the distance. Riku watch as Sora and Kairi paddled there rowboats to Island wear they spent a lot of their days.

“So are sure you won’t take my Blade?” Ike said pointing to his blade Ragnell. The blade had scratches and nicks on it but it just raided sharpness in all scenes of the word.

“No I think that will fit in Sora’s hands more than mine. I feel that there's a different blade calling out to me.” Riku said grasping his hand as if trying to hold it.

“Hmm well then I guess Sora will one day wealed Ragnell instead of you Riku. My time as it’s wealder is nearly over.” Ike said wistfully. “So are you all packed for tonight?” Ike asked.

“Yeah I have already made my goodbyes to Sorin and most of the rest of the town I just have three peploe left to say goodbye to…” Riku took a deep breath and bowed to Ike. “Thank you Ike for everything you taught me over these last seven years.” Riku raised his head from the bow. “I promise one of these days I will beat you with sword skill alone.” Riku said wiping the tears away from his eyes. 

“Well I guess there is no better time to give you this.” Ike gave Riku a leather bag that jingled with the sound of Gill. “Riku use this wisly to follow your dream. Just make sure not to spend it all at once.” Ike said.

“Sorin would kill me if I did that.” Riku said thinking of the weeks Sorin taught him about household/company economics. Thinking about it most of what Sorin had taught him was strategy. “Thank you for the farewell gift Ike.” Riku “Well I better get rowing I don’t want to keep them waiting too long.” Riku ran for his rowboat, And rowed for the island. Ike watch the young man he had trained to be his legacy with a bittersweet grin on his face and left for home. He had to prepare for Sora. Ike knew he would only have a year to refine the young man's skills.

Riku saw Kairi and Sora were already relaxing on the beach when he got to the docks. Rike tied his boat to the docks and walked to hangout with his best friends for the last time before he left for Midgar.

“So Sora have you made a decision yet?” Riku asked as he sat down on the beach.

“Yeah I have.” Sora used a wind Materia to pick a paopu fruit from the tree. Kairi caught it as it fell. “For whatever the future of our fates may bring I want to be with the two of you.” Sora said.

“So how do we do this. Like do we just slice it up evenly or do we eat it together at the same time?” Riku asked.

“I think all three of us take a bite out of it at the same time and then we divide it and eat the rest.” Kairi said “Then you in the original you trade haves. But I guess now we will take two bites and divide it in a way that gives you a peace with the other tows bites. That should work.” Kairi went ahead and pointed out wear each of them had to take a bite to make this work. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” Sora said. 

The act was done Riku felt in some indescribable way closure two Sora and Kaira. All three of them laid down on the beach. Both Riku and Kairi were holding one of Sora’s hands. After a little bit of all three of them fell asleep. When Riku woke up he saw it had gone from midday to Sunset. Riku watched as Kairi got up as well. Sora was still sleeping.

“Wake up you lazy bum.” Kairi said. Sora opened his eyes.

“Give me a break Kairi.” Sora said. “No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath. I couldn’t-- Ow!” Sora said in a rush.

“Are you still dreaming?” Kairi 

“It wasn’t a dream! Or was it? I don’t know.” Sora said. “What was that place? It was so bizarre.” Sora was rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, sure.” Kairi started to walk to the water. “How did we fall asleep? Like we were supposed to be spending the day with Riku having fun and it is almost over. Maybe it was the paopu fruit.” Kairi said look at the setting sun.

“Well we could have a race for old times sake.” Sora said. Frist to lap the Island to the docks wins!” Sora started to sprint. Not to be out done RIku and Kairi were swiftly behind him. Sora tripped and ended up being last place. “Aw I lost.” Sora kick a rock of the dock.

“What did you expect to happen when you cheated at the start.” Riku. looked at the sky. “It looks like I’m out of time here.” Riku

“Well we will meet up with you in Midgar in a years time so it won’t be too long of a wait.” Kairi said giving Riku a pat on the back.

“And I’ll be joining SOLDIER as well so I’ll catch up to you quickly.” Sora said with his big goofy smile. Riku and Kairi laughed at his funny face.

“Oh before I forget.” Kairi took out three star shaped charms made out of seashells. “It’s a Lucky charm I made one for each of us.” Kairi gave Riku the one made with dark purple shells, gave the one with green shells to Sora and kept the pink one for herself.

“Yeash Kairi sometimes your such a girl.” Sora said

“Hey, what do you mean, “Sometimes?”” Kairi said with a frown.

“Whatever happens, we will make it through it.” Riku said. Riku untied his boat.”Well this is goodbye and see you both soon.” Riku rowed to the mainland picked up his luggage and boarded the ship that took him to Junon from there Riku took a train to Midgar. 

Riku was able to get to SOLDIER recruitment building not so long after he got to Midgar. Riku went inside and filled out the application for joining SOLDIER. 

“Well Kairi, Sora looks like my time with SOLDIER starts here.” Riku looked at his charm made by Kairi.

“Riku it’s time for you medical exam.” Ienzo shouted to Riku.

-.-

Dr.Even had been screened over 600 hundred applicants to the SOLDIER program and yet, no one had seemed to be a good candidate for project R. The closet so far was Cloud Strife but he had come in on the first day, And Dr.Even thought a better candidates if he waited a day or two. But Dr.Even waited the full two weeks of tryouts for someone with at least the results he was looking for. Today was the last day for the applicants to start the SOLDIER so he would have to choose one of today's candidates or he would have to wait six months for tryouts to begin again.

“Dr.Even the next candidate is here.” Ienzo said in a bored voice. Dr.Even got that the screening process was tidus and repetitive. But fortchenly they only had to do it twice a year. “Riku this is Dr.Even he will be gathering your medical data.” Ienzo presented a young man with silver hair to Dr.Even. Even was caught off guard by the shore presents of this Riku. Without a second thought Even knew that Riku would be the person he got biometric data from.

“Riku please take the chair and I will begin the examination.” Even. Riku complied. “I will begin with a blood sample.” Dr.Even inserted the needle and drained the blood he would need for project-R and for Dr.Hojo. “Next I am going to get a tissue sample.” Ienzo looked at Dr.Even. Ienzo knew this wasn’t part of the normal medical examination. Riku grit his teeth as the skin was removed and the Doctor got his sample. “We have a few more things to do before I can release you. Ienzo get Riku prepped for the EEG.” Ienzo grabbed the rubbing alcohol.

-.-

Riku was glad to be out of the good doctor’s hands. He was tired of being poked and prodded and being examined to an uncomfortable degree. Riku fished out the Cure Materia and cast Curaga on himself to heal all the damage he had sustained. Riku looked at his assignment in the barracks. Riku used the map of Shinra Headquarters to get to room 7. He found the room had 6 occupants.

“And that brings us back up to 10. See John, I told you we would be full squad before recruitment ended.” A guy wearing Sunglasses told John.

“Okay geez Dave here take your 5 gil for being right. Anyways welcome to Delta squad. So what your Name and wear do you come from?” John asked with a buck toothy grin.

“The name is Riku. I’m from the Destiny Islands.” Riku said. Riku looked at the bunk beds and Lockers.

“Fuck.” Dave handed John 10 Gil. “Your locker number is 8. Here catch.” Dave tossed Riku the key.

“Looks like your going to be bunking with Cloud.” John pointed to the top bunk of one the bunk beds. “See Dave I told you that us local kid would be outnumbered again this year.” John. 

“This year? You two have been through the program before?” Riku asked as he put his things in his locker.

“Oh right. Your not a local. Let me catch you up to speed on how the SOLDIER program works. As Cadets we have to go through the SOLDIER program for a full year before you are allowed to submit an application for taking the final exam. The Exams take place in Feb and July. If you pass you become a SOLDIER 3rd class, if you do great you’ll be fast track into 2nd class. And if you fail you are allowed a second chance at the program but you can’t go through a third time and you can’t be fast tracked into second. Shinra usually allows these people to join their normal army.” Dave said so fast he might of been rapping.

“That is if your not kick out or snatched by the Turks.” John 

“What can lead to being kicked out?” Riku

“Behavioural issues, to low of Mako tolerances, and death.” John said casually. “Looks like you may of gotten a little unlucky with squad assignment.” John

“Why? This squad isn’t cursed is it?” Riku joke. 

“Ha no. He is referring to the fact that only you and Cloud are first time cadets. Everyone else has already formed clicks and aren't looking for new members.” Dave used his hands to draw circles trying to state the point that John was getting at.

“Clicks? Dave are you trying to pull off an impression of my dad.” John looked at Dave.

“Nah Eggbert, I don’t have pipe or hat to pull off an impression of the absolut specimen that is Dad Eggbert.” Dave said with a light chuckle.

“So what is stopping me from being Cloud’s friend? Besides him not being here.” Riku said with his arms crossed. John reminded Riku a lot of Sora. Maybe it was just his carefree nature. 

“Well beside the half pint being a loner. He is almost always training and at times impossible to find.” Dave

“Well I guess I’ll find out more about the guy when I see him for classes.” Riku. “So either of you good with a sword?” Riku asked hoping to at least get so decent competition out them.

“Me not really I’m more a hammer guy. But Dave is pretty decent using swords until he finds some way of breaking them.” John said. Dave punch John in the arm.

“That only happened once and that was against an “Unbreakible Katana” that my bro was beating me senseless with.” Dave

“Dave I had to take you to the hospital after the fight. Your bro just up and left you to die.” John said worry etched in his voice.

“Let’s not get into this now John I’m getting tired I’m going to turn in for the night.” Dave moved to his bed without wasting time.

“Night Dave. So Riku, what is your home like?” John asked. This lead to Riku and John talking for hours. Until Riku begged John to stop so he could go to sleep. That hole time this Cloud guy didn’t show up. The only clue Riku had the morning after his first night of being here that the guy actually existed was the golden blond hair he spotted on the folded bed under his.

-.-

Cloud was in some cases bored with the program. They mostly had them run through physical courses. They had little to no information in most of the classes that Cloud didn’t already know from his time training with Vincent. Cloud put in more hours then Shinra actually required in physical training. After the classes Cloud spent time alone training in a small room in the gym that no one else liked due to the room not having windows. It was nice for Cloud scene he take his time practicing what Vincent had taught him instead of going out clubbing like most of the other cadets tended to do after class.

Cloud sometimes watched other cadets sparre. He was once invited to sparre with Riku, John, and Dave. Cloud turn the offer down due to fearing his training with Vincent would show and he would be snatched by the Turks. Cloud noted that Riku tended to win the most sparring matches. The way Riku used the momentum of his opponents against them was like a dance to Cloud.

But today was different. As Cloud found himself having to deal with a drunk First class.

“Hey there little cutie. What is a pretty little thing like you doing here?” The Drunk first class stank of liquor.

“I’m-” Cloud was cut off by the first class. a Strong arm flung itself around his shoulders. 

"How 'bout you, me head back to my quarters, For a little fun?" Cloud shuddered at the thought. Cloud knew he did not look overly Masculine. And he didn’t need a reminder from a superior.

“I’m a man not a girl, sir.” Cloud said hoping to stop this man’s advances.

The SOLDIER laughed heartily. "I know, not in that uniform, heh heh! Not that you'd have to— but oh shit, your a cadet. Too bad…" The drunk sighed dramatically as Cloud stared at him in utter confusion. "Hey, kid… think you could help me back to my room? Not quite sure I can make it myself…"

“Of Course, sir.” Cloud knew that this first class must have drunk a lot to get this hammered. The Mako treatments SOLDIER's got gave them a higher drug and alcohol resistance. The man was tall and heavy, Cloud felt like a walking stick as he supported him back to his room. 

“The keycard is in my pocket… Not that one… Yes you got it.” Cloud used the keycard and open the door. Cloud Lugged him onto the red leather couch. “Carre to stay for a bit, kid” The drunk.

“No sir, it’s getting late and I have to be back before curfew.” And with that Cloud absconded. He did not want to get in trouble for being in the SOLDIER building without clearance. Cloud ran fast though the compound knowing the quickest and the route he was least likely to chaught on.

“Just in the nic of time Strife.” Dave said looking at Strife.

“Get off my back Strider. Hopefully that will never happen again.” Cloud was hoping never to be in sitch like that again.

-.-

Zack Fair waited a minute after the kid left him on the couch. The cadet had interested Fair. He was in training on a Saturday night when most of the other cadets would have been out on the town. Zack’s curiosity needed to be sated when it came to this young man. So Zack put on a little act.

Unfortunately for Zack, his target hadn't really gone for it. What little information he had managed to glean from him, though, just made the kid all the more interesting. He had managed to get Zack back to his tiny apartment with surprisingly little difficulty. He had known his way around the SOLDIER barracks as if he had been there before, which for a cadet wasn't likely. He had been able to handle a good deal of Zack's weight. And, perhaps most intriguing of all, he hadn't loitered in Zack's quarters either, hadn't leapt at the opportunity to get to know a First Class like so many other cadets would have. The kid deserves a closer inspection. And Zack welcomed the challenge. 

Butt for now Zack had to get ready for tomorrow. He knew he had a lot of paperwork to file with the general.

-.-

Xehanort was fascinated by Riku. Xehanort had noted that Riku’s heart was surrounded by darkness, but instead of the darkness consuming Riku's heart, it made him stronger. Xehanort tried to reach out to his darkness but he was locked out. Riku had somehow managed to lock outside influences from his heart. A boy immune to the influence of light and darkness was quite fascinating.

It was no wonder Even was drawn to Riku as the basis for project R. Xehanort noted that the Riku puppet shown not to be able to lock his heart form influence like the original but that had made it easier to use later. 

Xehanort knew he was going to have to willingly become a heartless to continue his research beyond what he was currently able to. But before he could, he would have to gather the indivels that would be useful to his research. Even and Ienzo were the two scientists that could help the most as they have already been charmed by Xehanrot’s research. Braig, Lea, Elrena and Aeleus were already helping him further his research their Turk training would be useful. Isa, Dilan and Lauriam had been with him as added security as he had requested and had also been recruited for the future of the experiment. Xehanort had also recruited two people outside of Shinra to help him move most of his research out of the Shinra HQ to a sight of an abandoned castle. Xehanort needed two more things before he could start the project. He would have to develop clone bodies of all 10 of the shinra employees he would be taking with him to throw off susspition and to stop Shinra from looking for them. He had already stolen Dr.Hojo research on cloning. He knew that it would take him 2 months for each clone to develop, in total 20 months. The other thing Xehanort needed was to finish his army of article heartless. So Xehanort had that long tell he could blow this popsicle stand.

As Riku couldn't be influenced by darkness, Xehanort knew he couldn’t be used.

-.-

Today wasn't going well for Cloud Strife. He had woken up late and had to get to the mess hall quick and had to wait in a long line for some admitly bomb pancakes. But that only left him with only five minutes to get to the other side of the compound… or he'd be late for monthly inspection.

That is when he trip on the stairs going to the first floor. Cloud could practically hear Dave saying “I warned you about stairs BRO!!! I told ya dog! I told ya man, I TOLD you about stairs!” unfortunately for Cloud it stopped happening, and he crashed into someone at the bottom of the stairs.

Cloud staggered back from the collision, ears ringing from the force of it. Shaking his head a little, he started to apologize, looking up at the person he'd run into. The tall, imposing, black leather, long silver hair. Eyes a piercing green the colour of purest Mako… His mouth hung open as he stared, wide-eyed, at the man he'd admired since childhood. It was none other than General Sephiroth

“Running the halls is not permitted, Cadet… Strife see that it doesn't happen again.” Sephiroth said in a cold tone.

“Yyy-yess Sir.” Cloud was so mortified he forgot to soult. Cloud got to the room just in time for inspection. Vincent would never let this incident go if he ever found out.

“So Cloud why do you look so haggard?” Dave asked after the inspection. He had a glass bottle of AJ in his left hand.

“Fuck you and your dame comics Dave.” Cloud pick up his cure materia and cast it.

“Hmm.” is all Dave had to say.

-.-

For some reason Zack had always been particularly drawn to the reclusive ones. They were always so very intriguing. He often selflessly took it upon himself to show people like that the positives of social interaction… and so it was that Sephiroth had been his big project for nearly a year now. Things weren't going as well as Zack could have hoped, but at least they'd made progress, Sephiroth hadn’t sent as many people to medical for starters. The General still couldn't have a casual conversation with most people to save his life, but with Zack he'd opened up fully, demonstrating a wonderfully dry and sarcastic sense of humor.

Sephiroth expressed mild irritation at most of his friend's attempts to further socialize him, though whenever Zack let up he'd often become withdrawn again, forcing his aide to approach his task with renewed vigor. It was a pretty strange sort of relationship they had, but even so, Zack wouldn't give up the General for all the gil in the world.

Finally arriving at his destination, the First Class casually meandered around the central gym, continuing to chat up his fellow soldiers. No one could give him much on his target's whereabouts, though, until he described the kid to a startled pair of cadets.

“Dave I think he is talking about Cloud Strife.” John

“He is out in the rain or the track for some god forsaken reason.” Dave said

“Thank you.” Zack went out to the track.

“What do you think he wants with Cloud?” Dave

“Beats me, Better him than the Turks.” John

“It might have to do with him taking that tumble and crashing into the General this morning.” Dave.

“What was the First Class doing here?” Riku said finally getting back from the bathroom.

“He was looking for Cloud.” Dave said.

“Hmm… I’ll have to look into that later but for now. It’s time for me to beat your asses.” Riku raised his practice sword.

“Oh it is on.” John got ready to strife.

“Don’t get to cocky now.” raised his blade.

-.-

Cloud loved to run. It was one of the few times he allowed himself to relax, one of the few times he lost what Vincent often referred to as his "tunnel vision." Running allowed him to enter a sort of meditative state in which he was unconsciously aware of everything about him. A shame he couldn't manage to do it voluntarily in everyday situations.

He had noticed the figure approaching from behind him, and had promptly dismissed it. The presence wasn't hostile, though he briefly wondered why someone else would be out in this weather. Though it didn't bother Cloud, having grown up in a place where these conditions were pretty mild, it still wasn't really pleasant. He had counted on that, he had come out here partially for solitude, after all.

“On your Left.” The man passed Cloud. Cloud watched as the man passed him. After a couple minutes the man had lapped and was now keeping pace with Cloud, and so the pair of them continued on for a time in silence. Cloud actually liked it a great deal. It reminded him, just a little of his time with Vincent. “You're pretty good kid, You must slowed down around stairs though.” Cloud nearly froze at the voice. It was clearer than it had been when he had last heard it. His head snapped around to look at the figure running beside him. Yes, it was the same SOLDIER First Class he had seen a few weeks ago. There was no way he could be anyone else, not with that distinctive hair.

“Sir?” Cloud

“It must be hard to run inside. With stairs, things, people, superior officers.” Cloud’s face went red from the embracement. If this first class knew about his tublem probably so did everyone one else in the compound.

“Aren’t you cold Sir?” Cloud asked hoping to get the first off his case.

The First Class shrugged. "Mako treatments," he said deprecatingly. "Still feel a little bit of the chill, and damned if it doesn't make me miss home. Middle of the summer down there, now and humid like you wouldn't believe. Dear, damp old Gongaga. Where are you from?"

“I’m from a small mountain town named Nibelheim.” If you wouldn't mind I’m going to head to my room.” Cloud was eager to get away from the first class.

“That’s cool mind if I come with you?” The First asked.

“Sure.” Cloud went with the first to his room. The first class had managed to draw every eye as they went to Delta spuad’s room.

“Catch you later Strife.” The first left.

“Who was that guy?” Cloud said slumping against a wall.

“That was First Class Zack Fair the personal aid of General Sephiroth.” Riku said bluntly.

“You didn't Strife?” Strider asked with a smirk.

“Well Strider, he didn’t bother to tell me his name. Oh shit, He probably found out about this morning form Sephiroth.” Cloud was nearly in tears.

“What is the big deal. It’s not like you got in trouble or anything” John said.

“I’ll just go down in SOLDIER history as a cautionary tale. Don’t run in the halls or you’ll end up like Cloud Strife.” Cloud changed out of his wet clothes to his dry set.

“Well at least you’ll be remembered.” Dave said finishing his line art on another comic panel.

Over the next four months, Cloud saw Zack on a pretty regular basis. The SOLDIER appeared to be interested in nothing more than talking with him when he could. Cloud, however, didn't believe for a second that the man's intentions were so innocent. Fair was Sephiroth's aide, after all, and that meant that not only did he have to be good, the General would never allow incompetence from those under his direct command, he had to have some kind of ulterior motive. Why else would a SOLDIER First Class be interested in a mere cadet?

Cloud was just lucky that Zack was a busy man. He had a full time job and social life, and wasn't going to alter that too much to hound one insignificant cadet. As it was, though, it seemed the sergeant's attentions had attracted someone else's notice. The blond kept getting this strange feeling he was being watched. It drove him to distraction on a regular basis, and was making him more than a little paranoid. He had the feeling his watcher didn't necessarily have his best interests in mind, either.

-.-

Braig had been taken by Xehanort's plan he knew who would be leaving in charge of the Turks in 16 months. But till then business as usual.

“Rude, how is this terms batch of cadets? Anyone you think will be fit for the Turks?” Braig asked more out of boredom than any real curiosity.

“Riku looked to at first have promise but his presence is to strong for field work. I have been trailing Cloud Strife for three months now and he is showing promise. I should have a final decision on him in a month. The rest of the squads haven’t shown any prospects and as you know we can’t take any of the second year cadets. The only one I would put forward in that case would be Dave. We might not get anyone this trem sir.” Rude reported.

“Thanks Rude you may leave for your mark now.” Braig. Lea and Reno had been sent on a clean up job to the lower plate. Witch ment Reno would be getting drunk as Lea rally did the job.

Braig sent a few messages to Elrena and Aeleus were on pick up detail as Dr.Hojo and Xehanort called it. Braig knew that the Aleleus didn’t like it but Braig couldn’t give the job to over half his staff. Due to them either not having the information for the research done by the heads of the science devions or just not wanting to get them involved. Braig looked at the paperwork and sighed what he had to and set aside the rest. “I bet Lazard doesn't have to deal with this level of interpersonal stuff… Ok maybe with some of the first class SLODIERs.” Braig pick up his sake bottle and poured himself a shot.

-.-

“Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess

We seek it thus, and take to the sky

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest.”

““Loveless” Act I” Sephiroth turn to look at his two opentsfor the day. Zack had taken the day off to hang out with Cloud.

“Hmm… You remembered.” Genesis Rhapsodos closed the book and stood up.

“How can I not when you have beaten it into my head?” Sephiroth tapped the side of his head and brought forth the Masamune.

“Don’t take Sephiroth lightly.” Angeal Hewley brought his blade to bear.

“Humph, Noted…” Genesis said. The Genesis and Angeal charged. Both of them unleashed a flurry of blows upon Sephiroth, all of them were paired by the Masamune. They were fighting on top of a recreation of the Mako cannon before the changes were implanted to the design. 

“Ha! Is that the best you can do?” Sephiroth said as he was locked with Angeal before Sephiroth forced Angeal back.

“All hail Sephiroth, eh?” Angeal said mockingly.

“Angeal, stay back. I’ll take Sephiroth alone.”Genesis Rhapsodos said his red coat burrowing in the wind.

“Genesis…” Angeal protested as Genesis activated the fire Materia in his saber.

“The world needs a new hero.” Genesis

“Hump, come and try.” Sephiroth

“So smug… but for how long?” Genesis began his attack a new. The first strike force the Cannon to concave. After a flurry of blows Sephiroth threw Genesis into the sky, Sephiroth jump to meet him and unleash his own flurry of attacks. Genesis used a block to gain some distance. Genesis used his fire materia to set up his hellzoon all of the firas came for Sephiroth encasing him in a fireball prison. Genesis ready his Firaga spell.

“Stop! You’ll destroy us all!” Angeal said thinking of if the ceiling were to collapse from Genesis’s stunt.

“That’s no way to talk to a hero.” Genesis unleashed the Firaga spell directly onto Angeal’s face. Sephiroth cut his way out of the fire prison using blade a blade beam. Sephiroth used a volley of four more that made Genesis land back on the Cannon as another blade beam cut the barrel. Sephiroth descended with a peace until he cut his way back on to the barrel. Sephiroth perceded to destroy the rest of the barrel forcing Genesis back to the cannon base. Both were forced back from each other there next blow. Both Genesis and Sephiroth ready for their final attack.

“Engoth!” Angeal blocked both attacks. Breaking his small blade in the process. Angeal was hit by Genesis blade cut into his shoulder.

“Angeal!” Both Sephiroth and Genesis watch as the simulation breaks and Angeal kneels on the floor.

“It’s just a scrape. I’ll be fine. I think we were done sparring for today.” Angeal got back up. 

“You should go to medical and get that checked out.” Sephiroth stated. “We will take you to DR.Hollander.” The three of them started to walk to medical.

“I guess this puts my dream of being a hero to rest. The moniker of hero of dwan will go to Riku.” Genesis said wistfully.

“So you found a student to go under your wing.” Angeal said as they reach the elevator.

“As has your former student. I believe has taken Cloud as a student.” Sephiroth

“Hump, we will see how that develops.” Angeal

-.-

Zack had decided to look for Rude or Tseng below the plate to see if he could get Cloud out of the pool of recruits for the Turks. He had a few unused favors from his time in the war with Wutai. Zack was looking to cash in one of those favors now.

Zack knew Cloud wouldn’t like working with the Turks. Not that Zack didn’t think that Cloud couldn’t handle the job. It was more the fact that Cloud had a burning passion to join SOLDIER and get to know Sephiroth. Form the times Zack steired the confertions with Cloud towards the General there was always sparkles in the young man's eyes. And Zack wanted to help Cloud size that dream. It would also be help Zack extend Sephiroth’s social circle beyond Lazard, Genesis, Angeal, and himself.

Without noticing a deep in thought Zack Fair had managed to walk into a church wear he spotted a lovely sight of healthy looking flowers and in the center was a girl in a light blue dress. Zack is so distracted by the girl that he trips from the uneven floor and falls on to his face causing a loud bang. 

“OH no. I hope your not hurt. Hello?” The lady check Zack. The lady rolled Zack.”Looks like your coming too.”

“...Heaven?” Zack said opening his eyes.

“Not quite. It’s the old church in the slums.” the girl said, placing her hand behind her back.  
“Ann angel?” Zack asked looking at the beautiful figure before him.

“No, I’m Aerith. Your the one who fell.” Aerith pointed to a floorboard that was dislodged. “It made a loud sound scared me.” Aerith.

“So you helped me?” Zack asked his head feeling a little out of it.

“Not really. All I did was say “Hello”” Aerith, Zack laughed and then jumped up to stand.

“Thank you so much Aerith. I’m Zack. I have to repay you somehow.” Zack said

“Don’t worry about it.” Aerith shook her head.

“No, no…” Zack paced for a sec the turned “Hey, How about one date?” Zack used his best smolder

“What is that? Don’t be silly.” Aerith said zack instantly deflated. Zack started to walk towards the flowers. “Stop! Don’t step on the flowers!” Aerith said quickly. Zack backed away from the flowers.

“Excuse me?” Zack

“Normally, people are more careful with flowers.” Aerith said

“Well… I guess I’m not normal. Oh” Zack leaned down to take a closer look. “You don’t see many Flowers in Midgar. They’re like luxury items around here.” Zack 

“I’ve only been able to get them to grow here and outside my house.” Aerith said

“If I were you, I’d sell them.” Zack “Midgar is full of flowers, your wallet is full of money!” Zack said excitement streaming off his voice. 

“Midgar, full of flowers… wallet, full of money…”Aerith said it like she was tasting each word. “Never thought of it that way…” Aerith

“So, are you always here?” Zack asked

“Yeah… Hey, so where are you going?” Aerith

“Hmm, I’m really not sure…” Zack said not knowing where he was going to go. Aerith walk to Zack.

“I’ll take you there, okay?” Aerith

“Where…” Zack was confused.

“Hmm, I’m really not sure…” Aerith

“You just want to spend more time with me, right?” Zack said in his cocky voice.

“Yeah.” Aerith said with a slight blush.

Zack and Aerith spent the rest of the day walking around below the sector 5 plate getting to know each other. Zack comply forgot why he originally came down below the plate in the first place.

-.-

Cloud felt like a fully drawn bow string, ready to snap at any moment. He tried to act normal but every once in awhile he darted his eyes from place to place looking for what was breathing down his neck. Sad thing was that Cloud’s paranoia was the only thing keeping him awake.

His squads training had increased, in energy demand if not in difficulty. The cadets were finally starting to learn a few new things. Adding in the steadily rising amount of physical conditioning they engaged in lengthened their training time by several hours. Cloud wasn't letting himself work to his full potential. When it felt like his every move was being watched, Cloud really couldn't take the risk. He worked hard to ditch his watcher and practice in secluded parts of the gym, but doing twice the number of workouts was really wearing him down.

This presence had made it hard for Cloud to sleep and he lost his appetite. Cloud was trying to find out what had brought this unwanted attention upon him. Cloud doubt it was the time he had spent with Zack Fair as Cloud hadn’t seen him in over two weeks.

Cloud was losing focus from the panic and exhaustion. He could barely remember yesterday not less the lessons half an hour ago. Cloud couldn’t find anywhere safe. The lack of energy had made Cloud clumsy and unable to focus on his surroundings. CRASH. The next thing Cloud knew he was buried in the practice weapons.

“Strife clean that up. I’m giving you KP duty for not being careful around equipment.” The voice came from Dilan a first class. 

“Yes sir.” Cloud began return all the weapons to the rack. Cloud didn’t hear the shoes walking away from him out of the gym.

“Well that waste of time.” Rude said. Rude thought Strife might of made a good recruit for the Turks. But that spell of clumsiness proved he would not be suitable. Rude used his PHS to inform Braig of his findings.

-.-

Riku had been having these weird dreams lately. At first he dreamed that he was in this glass tank soured by some kind of weird liquid. He couldn’t move or see nearly anything. Those dreams ended and faded last thing he thought he saw in those dreams were two men in lab coats talking from beyond the glass. He later started dreaming of Destiny Islands being destroyed by a dark portal. That he felt some way he had caused he was reaching out for Sora to save him and then Riku was torn away from him by the dark portal. He was not looking forward to going to sleep tonight. But he didn’t want to end up like Cloud looking about to collapse at any time from not getting a good night's sleep.

Riku looked down at the lucky charm held close to his chest. “I’ll see you in a few months my friends.” Riku fell asleep holding the charm.

Riku found that he was standing on a stained glass portrait of himself. This place felt comfortable to Riku. Riku could hear the oceans waves and smell the salt water of home. The sound of a record being scratched alitered Riku to an aparecen of a door. The dark blue glass of this place clashed with green wooden door Riku was presented with. Riku opened the door and was engulfed by a bright green light. Riku was now in a room that could be described as a clock fanatics wet dream in shades of green. Riku heard the endless ticking from all directions the sound of a roaring fire and a sand pouring hour glasses were the only other sounds that could be heard.

“Welcome Riku to my humble abode, you may take a seat on any chair you find.” The voice came from a man in a lime green pinstripe suit who had a white sphere.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Riku Asked taking a seat without thinking about it.

“My name is Doc Scratch you may refer to me as such. I am here for two reasons young keyblade wielder. One you and I share the other I will explain in a bit. But for the second would you like a cup of hot cocoa?” Doc Scratch

“Sure it sounds like I’m going to be here for a little. I might as well take your hospitality.” Riku was holding a mug of hot cocoa with no memory of ever picking it up. Riku took a sip the whip cream had crushed peppermint mix in the drink perfect.

“I am a truly great host. The reason we share for being here, is the narrative of your universe demanded it.” Doc Scratch took a seat in a leather bound chair.

“Is that supposed to be a ridel?” Riku asked

“Yes and no. Are first meeting right now is the focus of the narrative other events are happening in other places but they are not currently the focus. Everything outside this room we are in may as well not exist. But that is all I will talk about this topic until we next meet.” Doc Scratch

“Okay I somewhat get what you are saying. Basically what matters right now is here and now everything anywhere else doesn't matter right now to us. So what is the other reason your here Doc Scratch?” Riku hadn’t even put a dent in the hot cocoa.

“I am here to explain a few things. Not just to Riku but to you as well. The planet of Gaea as you know it Riku was made when two universe coiled and merged to become one. Factors and rules of both universes apply to the new universe. Such as how your original universe dealt with those who lost their own world will end up in a place known as traverse town. But due to the fact that traverse town is lost in the realm of dreams Gaea took its role in this universe. But not without a few changes. Those taken in by Gaea would have their memories and past altered to fit in with Gaea. And those unfortchent engoth to get here after the merger would be marked for doom.” Doc Scratch.

“How would they be doomed?” Riku asked

“They will either be killed or they will be banished to the dream realm wear they will be forgotten in either case they won’t be important to be mentioned in the list of tagged characters. I myself share that fate. But you might have already figured that out by reading the tags. But that truly doesn't matter anyway.” Doc Scratch.

“Why doesn’t matter?” Riku asked

“Because they are mere copies. Their true faits have or are still happening else wear. At most they may bring aspects of their home to infect the universe. For example your dreams have been apart of my arrival. They are memories of your own splinters. Rather it be from your conical counterpart in their own universe or an awakening Replica on Gaea. This is apart class and aspect, a factor you inherited from my home.” Doc Scratch

“And that would be?” Riku asked

“Riku, If I were to venture a guess. My answer would be the Knight of Heart. But that gleamed information won’t matter to you for long. And before you ask why, It’s because your about to wake up from this dream and you won't remember this information until you visit me again. And before I forget the next time you will dream Riku you’ll visit the realm of darkness.” Doc Scratch Riku suddenly heard the stop the sound of pouring sand. “Our time has ran out till next time Riku.” Doc Scratch

It was morning as Riku woke up. Cloud was still asleep beneath him which was uncommon he usually was out before everyone else woke up. Riku felt the good luck charm Kairi had given to him in his hand.

“I’ll see you two soon.” Riku 

-.-

Ever since that constant feeling of being watched had left Cloud felt his life had become infinitely easier. His appetite and sleeping habits had returned to normal, and best of all, he was finally able to get some real training done. 

By now the weather in Midgar had turned hot, as it was mid July, and most of the other cadets chose to stay holed up in their air-conditioned rooms away from the heat, occasionally going down into the city at night for a round or two of cold drinks. Cloud, however had spent what little free time he had during the last few months to use his training from Vincent to follow Sephiroth's movements whenever the man was outside restricted areas. Unfortunately, this wasn't very often, but Cloud enjoyed every chance he got. Watching the General, a truly remarkable figure in his grace and intensity, was Cloud’s greatest pleasure.

It was on one of those rare days that Sephiroth was practicing alone in the gym before curfew that Cloud got the scare of his life.

The youth had been quietly watching from the shadows as always, analyzing the elite SOLDIER's every movement, when a hand abruptly fell on his shoulder. He had stiffened immediately and pulled away, readying a counterattack without even thinking about it. Seeing his 'attacker,' though, he froze. “First Class Zack Fair?”

A scolding shake of the head. “Really Cloud! How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Zack. You don’t have to use my full title.” The man grinned cheerily as he examined the cadet before him, but was inwardly quite surprised by the kid's reaction to his touch. Cloud had never been a touchy-feely type, but the SOLDIER's casual act hardly seemed like the sort of thing to call for an attack. which was what had nearly happened, unless Zack was off base today. “So, watching the General?”

“Yeah he’s so amazing he moves with such grace and speed. He looks like a true hero” Cloud said the sparkles in his eyes were nearly blinding to Zack.

“So Cloud want to tell me why you're tracking Seph all over the place?” Zack raised an eyebrow. “Oh are you perhaps interested in the General. It must be the hair it’s so long you might just want to play with it.” Zack said teasingly.

“But he’s a guy.” Cloud said in a mortified tone.

“Yeah, well, that's hardly…” Zack trailed off, quirking a dark eyebrow at the blond. “…Where did you say you were from again?”

“Nibelheim sir.” Cloud replied. Cloud wondered what in Gaea did his hometown have to do with anything?

“Ah, that's right in the middle of nowhere.” Zack nodded. “That explains it totally. I remember when I first came to Midgar. It was pretty shocking for— hey, where are you going?" The SOLDIER First Class blinked in surprise as Cloud abscond out of the room… then Zack shook his head, amused. The kid was too naïve for his own good in some ways. Of course, spending so much time off by himself certainly didn't help matters…

“What have you done now, Fair?” Sephiroth

“General, I swear I am as innocent as the day I was born!” Zack spread his hands wide as if to ward off the question, making a curious gesture.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Sephiroth strode quickly out of the gym, his aide following at his side.

“So are you done here we have some paperwork to do. Before the director gets on our case.” Zack pulled his collar twice to signal Sephiroth that they needed a private meeting in their office.

“Yeah I just finished.” Sephiroth

Zack and Sephiroth did a bug sweep to make it sure it was safe to talk. They only found five today. They were easy to find with their SOLDIER enhanced hearing they buzzed.

“So you’ve acquired a new stacker. This one has a hero complex. He was shocked that I even suggested he might be interested in more. “ Zack

“Well that’s at least a saving grace.” Sephiroth was starting to wonder why Zack wanted this conversion private.

“The odd thing about the kid… Strife, do you remember him Seph?” Zack

“That cadet that took a tumble down a flight of stairs and crashed into me.” Sephiroth

“Cloud would be mortified if he knew that was how you met him. The odd thing is that he reminds me alot of a Turk trainee.” Sephiroth raised both eyebrows at Zack. “He's extremely good at shadowing people, better than anyone else I've seen among the cadets. Took me a while to catch him following you. And I'm sure he almost attacked me today when I startled him. Very similar to Turk hand-to-hand style, from the looks of it. Add that up with all the little things, and it gives me this strange feeling.” Zack said shiver ran up his spine.

“Do you think he is a plant?” Sephiroth mused.

“Doubt it.” Zack sighed, shaking his head. “Why bother? Strife isn’t going to pass the exams anyway. He may be skilled in some areas, but… he just doesn't have what it takes. Completely lacks the interpersonal know-how for group work. It's kind of odd the Turks didn't pick him up… but I'm just as glad they didn't. Working for them would destroy him.” Zack tapped his desk giving his hand something to do. 

“And yet it seems like they have already had contact with him.” Sephiroth frowned thoughtfully. “Try to find out more about him, if you can. I don't like this.”

“Will do.” Zack replied. Zack looked at the time. “Oh shit, I’m going to be late for my date. Sorry Seph, gota run.” Zack left the general alone in his office.

-.-

“Thank you, Zack! I’ll wear it always from now on!” Aerith Gainsborough was referring to the pink bow Zack got her for being late. They walked to a swing set in the park. “So, ever meet any SOLDIER members?” Aerith asked

“Maybe.” Zack

“Do you think that they're happy?” Aerith

“What do mean?” Zack

“Heros to children, protectors of the peace. But, they’re not normal.” Aerith shook her head. “They get some kind of special surgery, don’t they?” Aerith turned around to look at Zack.

“So they say.” Zack said knowing full well how it felt to be under Dr.hojo knife.

“Normal is best. I think so, at least.” Aerith “Those SOLDIER people are kind of... weird.”

“They’re... weird, huh?” Zack

“And they’re scary. They fight, and they love it.” Aerith

“Actually, I’m with SOLDIER.” Zack said

“I’m sorry.” Aerith took a small step back. They didn’t look at each other for a bit. “So pretty…” Aerith couldn't help herself when looking at Zack’s eyes. 

“The face?” Zack pointed at his face.

“The eyes!” Aerith

“You like them? Then take a closer look.” Zack walked over to Aerith. “Eyes infused with Mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark.” Zack and Aerith face got closer together.

“Oh you.” Aerith pushed zack back a bit. Zack just laughed.

“Color of the sky, right?” Zack remembered when Aerith told him about her fear of the sky.

“Mm-hmm… but not scary at all.” Aerith

Zack turn away from Aerith. “I’ll admit things haven't been normal lately.” Zack thought about how he hadn’t seen Angeal around for at least a month at this point, And Cloud’s odd habits. “What about you, Aerith? How’s your life been going?” Zack

Aerith and Zack spent the rest of the evening flirting with each other.

-.-

“So today is the day we get the results.” Dave said looking at all the emptied out lockers.

“We lost so many of us during the Mako tolerance test. It’s only the four of us now.” John said.

“So wear are the results posted?” Cloud asked 

“The bulletin board in the mess hall. Let’s go check it out together.” Riku said opening the door.

The four members of Delta squad walked to the mess hall.

“Look like you and I made it Dave.” John pointed.

“Sweet. Riku looks like you got fast tracked to Second class.” Dave

“Wait I don’t see my name up there.” Cloud

“Looks like you didn’t make it this go around Cloud.” John said somberly.


	4. Chapter IV

Riku was getting a little worried. Sora and Kairi were supposed to arrive in Midgar a week ago. It was too late for Sora to apply for SOLDIER this time he would have to wait six months. Sora even made it to Midgar. Riku looked down at the chram Kairi made for him. “Sora and Kairi will be here soon I know it.” Riku said placing his chram back in it’s case.

“So Riku are you ready to go under the Dr.Hojo’s knife?” Dave asked as he added another panel to his comic.

“I’m ready, I’m more worried about my friends from my Island not making it to Midgar.” Riku. “How is John been doing?” Riked asked.

“He’s still asleep. Mr.Sandman juat drop a metic fuck ton of sand on his head he will be bed riden for 2 days. He might also have a slight fever. I’ve been straight up nurse joy for the last 9 hours making sure he wakes up and drinks water and juice every once in awhile. They don’t kid about SOLDIER’s strength the managed to pulverise the first plastic cup I gave him.” Dave “I only came here to check up on you Riku.” Dave said as nonchalantly as possible.

“Hmm well then you better get back to taking care of your best friend. I have to go see Dr.Hojo.” Riku got up from the bed he had been sleeping on and made his way to the lab. 

“Ah Riku, I’ve been expecting you. Now please lay down on the operating table.” Dr.Hojo pointed to the table. Riku sat on the table. Dr.Hojo held Riku’s arm and used a alcohol swab. “Riku, I’m going to be giving you a muscle relaxant and anesthesia before the operation starts feel free to fall asleep I’ll wake you up after the procedure is finished.” Doctor Hojo put the needle in and Riku started to feel numb and sleepy. Riku’s eyelids were heavy and he fell asleep. When Riku opened his eyes he was in a place he didn’t recognize. It was a dark cave with only phosphor luminescent crystals to light his way and the sound and the smell of the ocean to guide him. Riku went towards the sound. He was stopped by a shadowy figure with glowing yellow eyes. The shadow slashed with its claws towards Riku. Riku dogged his left arm and was only scratched. Riku begins to run for his life towards the sound of the ocean. Riku finally sees the caves mouth open out to a sea his path is blocked by the shadows.

“Dame it what am I supposed to do. I have no weapons or materia and I'm surrounded.” Riku looked from right to left for anything he could use.

“Well then call upon your own strength from your heart, to defend yourself.” The voice was female. It was a hollow voice void of all pastion. Riku rolled out of another attack. Riku took a deep breath and focused on his strength. He was holding what appeared to be a blade made of shadow. The sword was wild and haezy and unfocused. Riku dogged and attacked with his sword but the enemies seemed like they would never stop. Riku destroyed 1 and 3 more would take its place. All of the sudden the shadow converged on each other piling into a tower. Riku was unable to dodge or block. He was engulfed in darkness. He couldn't breath. He felt like he was drowning. Riku felt a hand grab him by the shirt and pull him out of there.

“I’m not losing the only company I’ve had in what feels like years to the denizens of darkness.” The girl used what looked like a large key to cast a form of blizzard. “Heal.” Riku felt the familiar feeling of healing magic wash of his scrapes and bruises. Riku looked at his savior. She was tall, her hair was light blue with frosted tips, her eyes were a golden amber, her clothes were a dark purple and looked torn to tatters. “Can you stand kid?” She asked, her voice was cold. Riku tried and managed to get up.

“Thanks for the rescue any longer and I would be a goner.” Riku was holding the blade he called upon without realising it.

“Your weapon is untempered and useless. I will give it form.” The lady put her hand on the blade and the sword changed into a solid blade. It took the form of a bat wing with a materia slot. “Hmm you still require the materia to cast simple magic. The blade is far from as strong as a keyblade but will work until you can summon your own. What is the weapon's name?” She asked.

“It’s name is soul eater and my name is Riku and what is yours?” Riku asked

“My name is Aqua. What year is it?” Aqua asked,

“It’s 2002.” Riku

“8 years I’ve been trap in the realm of darkness for 8 fucking years.” Aqua punched and put a hole into a rock. “Well that's my fate for trying to help my friends. To be trapped here with no hope of ever seeing them again.” Aqua was voice took on emotion for the first time since Riku had met her. “I have fought my reflection, demons, and more heartless than I can remember. And now I’m telling the first person I’ve seen in what feels like years. And you're just a dreamself you’ll disappear as soon as you wake up and then I’ll be alone again.” Aqua had tears in her eyes.

“Is there any way for me to save you? To bring you back from here?” Riku asked.

“You would have to become a Keyblade master and learn how to travel the lanes between realms. And even if you get back to the realm of darkness you would have to find me again and that isn’t certain thing time doesn't exist here. You could spend centuries looking for me only to find your past selves or your future self and you won't even find my footprints on the dark margin. So I doubt I’ll be free anytime soon.” Aqua sounded like she had already accepted her fate. “But it was nice meeting you Riku but it looks like your time here is up.” Aqua pointed to Riku fading hands.

“Aqua we meet ag-.” Riku woke up.

“Welcome to the world of the awake. Now off with you I have other subjects to get to. Genesis if you wouldn’t mind giving Riku a hand to his room.” Dr.Hojo stated. Everything was too much for Riku. The lights were brighter, the smells were stronger, and everything was louder to Riku. 

“Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess

We seek it thus, and take to the sky

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest.” 

“Loveless act 1.” Genesis Rhapsodos was bridel carrying Riku to the new SOLDIER seconds quarters.

“I can walk from here, Sir.” Riku was a little embarced having to be carried out of the lab by a superior officer.

“As per company police you have a week off after each SOLDIER treatment and a day after booster shots. Use the time to rest and adjust to your new strength. I’ll check up on you in a few days to see how you are doing.” Genesis Rhapsodos. Even as Genesis was leaving Riku could her saying.

“Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return.”

Riku grabbed his jornal and made a note to find a way into the realm of darkness and to find Aqua. Breaking his pen in half in the progress. “The wandering soul knows no rest.” Riku fell to his bed. He could feel every spring and hear them creek. “This is going to be a long week. Sora, Kairi… I'll see you soon.” Riku looked up at the ceiling seeing every crack and dent. Riku tried to summon his Soul Eater. It came to Riku in a flash of dark fire and black lighting. “I think I’ll put my reflect materia in the slot. But that will have to wait.” Riku desummond Soul Eater. “Sleep now optimise my equipment later.” Riku fell asleep a few seconds later.

-.-

“Zack can you stop mopping?” Sephiroth was getting frustrated with Zack being so dower, Zack’s quality of work even went down. “What even happened to get you to this state?” Sephiroth was hoping hearing the cause would help him think of a solution.

“I was dumped by the girl?” Zack had completely slumped over his desk. 

“Witch girl?” Sephiroth asked. 

“The one, the ture girl of my dreams. The girl I have been serious about for the last six months.” Zack was tracing his fingers over mugs rim, the coffee long since cold.

“Ahh, the flower girl from the slums?” Sephiroth asked.

“Yeah.” Zack put his mug to the side. “She told me we had to break it off.”

“Why?” Sephiroth asked curiosity actually entered his voice.

“Apparently the company’s got it in for her.” Zack explained, his voice bitter. “She wasn't exactly clear on why, though… only that it isn't safe for us to continue seeing each other.”

Sephiroth rose and came around his desk to stand a short distance from the dark-haired man. “I’m sorry.” Sephiroth said quietly, the words felt as if they were not good enough.

Zack had a long sigh. “So am I.”

Sephiroth hesitated a moment before reaching out a little to lay a gloved hand on Zack's shoulder, giving what he hoped was a comforting squeeze.

Strong fingers covered his own, and the younger SOLDIER turned his head a little to look up at him.

The expression on his face, sad and weary but grateful, made Sephiroth's heart feel lighter than it had in nearly a week, and so he did something he'd rarely been comfortable with before. Sephiroth smiled, just a little.

Zack's eyes widened in surprise at this uncharacteristic display. “Seph, are you—”

“Take the rest of the day off, Zack. Sort through this if you need to.” Sephiroth 

“But…” Zack trailed off, realizing he really wasn't much getting anything done. “All right, I'll go.” Sephiroth nodded as his aide gathered his things, casting one last look over his shoulder as he left the office.

-.-

Zack sighed again as he meandered through the halls. In some ways he needed to be alone, but at the same time, he didn't want solitude. He would have liked to find someone to talk to, but… the only person who even knew he was seeing Aerith was Sephiroth, who had always held a rather fatalistic view of long-term relationships. Not really the best man to go to for advice. Angeal was off on a Mission in Costa Del Sol, and didn’t really help that he barely talked to Angeal when he was off dating Aerith. And from what little Zack knew of Rhapsodos… it would be better to talk to Lazard.

Even as lost in his thoughts as he was, Zack easily spotted bright sunshine hair in the shadows. Curious, the SOLDIER altered his course and made his way over toward the slight figure, who looked just as depressed as he did.

-.-

Cloud had been enjoying his time off. He had goten after joining Shinra’s regular forces. It was the only way Cloud could think of getting the Gil to get back home and it wouldn’t hurt to save a little extra to help take care of his mother.

Regular Shinra troopers had more time on duty than SOLDIER candidates, but they also didn't have to attend nearly as many instructional periods. They were required to clock in so many hours at the gym, but that was hardly a problem for Cloud, especially since he was used to doing far beyond the minimum. Even though he was no longer a SOLDIER cadet, he didn't want to get out of shape. If he did, Vincent would wipe the floor with him… not that the ex-Turk couldn't wipe the floor with him already, but it would be all the easier.

Unfortunately, the blond had just had an encounter which had destroyed his reasonably content mood. John and Dave had seen him and stopped to chat. The new SOLDIERs had apparently undergone Mako treatments, as their eyes had that distinctive glow. The pair had tried to encourage him to apply again, reminding him that most people, themselves included, didn't make it in on their first try. They hadn't stayed long, thank goodness, but their words had left him feeling terribly unbalanced. The money he was currently saving would cover the cost to re-enter the SOLDIER program. The blond knew he could work on further developing his skills while he saved up the necessary money, and no longer being a first-time cadet, he wouldn't have to worry about the Turks, either, meaning he could perform at his absolute best. On the other hand, he didn't know if he could handle possibly failing again.

Cloud was startled out of his thoughts by a soft voice. “Hey.” Cloud look up, he was greeted by Zach Fair's familiar form. He was surprised by the telltale signs of sadness, slumped shoulders, forced smile, eyes just a touch too bright. None of them looked right on the usually cheerful SOLDIER. “How are you doing?” Zack asked. Cloud looked away. "It's not a shame to not make it, you know."

“Says the man who made it to Second Class on his first try!” Cloud snapped. “I’m sorry, sir. That was uncalled for.” Cloud said in a remorseful tone.

“You're right, I don’t know how you’re feeling.” Zack turned so he was leaning on the wall next to Cloud. “I’m surprised you found that out, though. It's no real secret or anything, but the records aren't open for just anyone's eyes.” Zack looked at Cloud quizcaly.

Cloud shrugged. “Considering your age, sir, it's pretty obvious. If you’re already First Class you’d have to be very good, even if you did join during the war.”

Zack was rather impressed. Most people wouldn't have made that deduction. “Still, kid… it isn't a shame, really. You have talent. I know, I've seen it. You just need a bit more time to develop it, that's all.” Not to mention some social know-how. Zack had seen Cloud's results, He had to file the damn things, after all, and the reports from the Dilan had constantly noted how the teen didn’t work very well with his comrades. Since Cloud didn’t have any extraordinary abilities, and his Mako receptiveness was slightly below average, there was no way he would get into SOLDIER without excellent cooperation skills.

“I guess. Dilan didn’t think so.” Cloud sighed

“Hey, you haven’t gone home yet. That must mean something, at least.” Zack looked at Cloud.

Cloud didn't bother to tell him the only reason he was still here was that he didn't have the money to go home. Silence fell between them for a long while. Finally, the blond spoke up. “…What's bothering you, sir?”

Zack flinched a little, upset that his distress was still showing. “Bad breakup, that's all. I'll get over it.”

“If I may. I find working on a project can help, sir. I mean, keeping yourself busy to help keep your mind off that sort of thing." Not that Cloud had a breakup himself, yet, but it had helped him when he was feeling emotionally unstable, anyway.

Zack thought about it. He hadn't managed to get his mind on his work yet, but if he wanted to work through this, he did need to distance himself from his emotions for a bit. Maybe he did need a personal project, something just for himself, just for fun. But what? Nothing came to mind… and if he just worked by himself, he would only become more miserable. He needed an activity that would involve someone else. Zack's eyes brightened as the perfect idea dropped into his head. “Hey Cloud, How about I give you a little personal training?”

Cloud's jaw dropped. "You? First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair wants to teach me?” Cloud said.

“Why not? It’s not like there are rules against it or anything.” Zack grinned. He could whip this kid into shape in no time! And it was just the sort of thing that could help get his mind off Aerith.

Cloud looked at him for a long time, then slowly nodded. “All right. I accept your offer, sir.” Could’s Eyes took on a spark looking forward to the possibilities of a new teacher.

“Then let the lessons begin! To the gym, soldier. I want to see what you can do!” Zack was excited to begin. “I’ll get you into shape for the next round of recruitment in the six mounths we have until then.” 

“Do you think that will be long enough to get me to the point of passing the SOLDIER exams?” Cloud was a bit skeptical.

“We’ll find out together.” Zack said as they entered the gym. 

-.-

“So how is it going in SOLDIER Isa?” Lea was leaning against one of the bookshelves in Hollow Bastion’s Castle.

“It’s going fine Lea. Have you managed to find anything on her working with the Turks?” Isa sounded cold.

“I haven't found much. From the reports of the late Amsen refer to her as subject X, apparently she didn’t know her own name.” Lea said.

“Well if that’s all I’ll take my leave of you. Even has requested help moving some of his equipment to Hollow Bastion.” Isa got up from the desk he was reading at.

“Damit Isa it’s been what eight years and we haven't got so much as a trace of wear she might be. And now we're helping Xehanort with his grand plan with the hope that we might find her.” Lea slammed his fist against the wall causing a few books to fall as result.

“It’s our best course of action right now Lea. Wait a year we will have more freedom to look for her.” Isa left the library. Lea started the trek back to Midgar.

“Guess I’ll be eating both of these by myself.” Lea looked down at the icecream he had bought. “Isa.” 

-.-

Riku had taken to waiting at the train station in his free time waiting for Sora and Kairi. It had taken two months after Riku became a second class SOLDIER for them to arrive. Kairi and Sora disembarked from the train and Riku was waiting for them. 

“Sora, Kairi! What took you guys so long?” Riku was happy to see both of them.

“The Islands got hit by a hurricane. It took time to fix the docks.” Sora stated.

“Wait is everyone ok?” Riku asked.

“Wakka broke an arm other than the property damage everyone is ok.” Kairi said

“Sora scene you got here so late the SOLDIER recruitment for this semester has already ended. You’ll have to wait four months before you can sign up.” Riku said.

“I figured. But that means I have four months to catch up with you.” Sora laghthed. 

“Wow Riku, you’ve changed. Sora just look at these guns.” Kairi was all over Riku poking and prodding him.

“Give me a break Kairi.” Riku laughed. Riku saw the weapon on Sora’s hip. “So, Ike gave you Ragnel.” Riku stated

“Yeah, he said he offered it to you but you said you didn’t want it so I was the next on the list.” Sora looked at the hilt. “It’s a weapon that legacy doesn't have to end with Ike, or me for that matter.” Sora had a warm smile. 

“So do you guys have a place to stay in Midgar? Because I can’t put you up in the barracks it’s against company rules.” Riku asked

“Ike gave us an address of a friend of his in the city and a letter of introduction. We will be staying with Miss Elmyra Gainsborough.” Kairi said pulling her bag along with her. “Hey Riku can you help get us there?” Kairi gave Riku the paper.

“Sure... It’s below the plate that is going to take us an hour to get there.” Riku guides them to the address. The Trio take the time to get caught up as they went to the address. “Wow this place is beautiful. How does this place exist below the plate?” Riku was stunned by the vegetation and the waterfall behind the house.

“Well Riku this looks like our stop.” Sora said looking over the garden.

“So Sora, what’s your plan till the next round of recruitment starts up?” Riku asked.

“Oh I’ll be training and helping out around here.” Sora Said. “You’ll come visit at some point Riku? So it’s not like we won’t see eachother again.” Sora said.

“Yeah I’ll have to see if I can still beat your ass.” Riku siad with a grin.

“Will just have to see about that. Anyway Riku I better go help Kairi and get my bag unloaded.” Sora ran down the path.

RIku watched them go into the house. Riku started his trek back to HQ. Riku felt that his friends were going to be alright.

-.-

“Cloud watch your footwork!” Zack shouted seeing how unbalanced Cloud had become. “Dodge!” Zack Swung his practice sword down and Cloud youth rolled out of the way.

“You know Fair yelling dodge is more distracting than helpful.” Cloud sidestep Zack’s next swing and his blade hit the mark. The two continued in this fashion for THREE HOURS. Cloud was flat on his back trying to catch his breath. 

“Cloud would you up for a meal below the plate?” Zack was offering his hand to Cloud.

“Sure if you're paying.” Cloud took Zack’s hand and got back to his feet.

“How about you cover your own drink and the Tip and I’ll pay for the food?” Zack offered.

“Deal.” Cloud.

“Make sure to be wearing civilian clothing, and Cloud at least try to talk to people this time instead of absconding at the first sight of social interaction.” Zack was a little ticked at Cloud.

Cloud Strife visibly sighed. “I’ll try. I don’t see the point in doing though.” Cloud said dryly. 

“Look, Cloud. What I'm going to tell you next you can never repeat, all right?” Zack's voice was in a consptory whisper. “Part of the SOLDIER candidate evaluation process is based on how well you interact with your peers. SOLDIERs have to be able to work well with one another, and with the regulars too. And acting like a mini Sephiroth is not going to help you. You aren't anywhere near his level of skill, nor do you have his other… unique qualifications.” Zack shook his head. “If you really want to get into SOLDIER, it is imperative that you learn how to interact with people.” Zack looked Cloud dead in the eyes.

“Oh… well I guess I have no choice then…” Cloud looked at the ground. “FIne let’s go out to eat.” Cloud followed Zack to a small diner beneath the sector 4 plate. The Meal was good and Cloud ended up having cheesecake for dessert. But as he was starting to eat, Cloud spotted a SOLDIER and a blond haired girl with the muscle definition of a Turk. Zack waved them over to the table.

“Well if it’s not Lauriam and Elrena what are you two doing out below the plate tonight?” Zack asked.

“We just got back from a mission and thought we would take the night off. So who is this lovely flower you’ve brought along today.” The SOLDIER eyes were hard to look away from. His pink hair was hard to ignore.

“Lauriam this is Cloud. He is my little pet project and hand off I don’t think he is ready for anything you're interested in doing to him.” Zack's voice took on a strun tone.

“Aww you no fun Fair. I could show Cloud a bit of Lighting for fun.” Elrena played with Cloud’s hair until Cloud batted her hand away. “If nothing else the kid has good reflexes.” Elrena rubbed her wrist.

“I don’t like to be touched by peploe I don’t know.” Cloud voice was calm and level.

“You and half of the people who work for the company.” Elrena said.

“So Lauriam, are you and Elrena ever going to hook up?” Zack waggled his eyebrows. 

“Fuck no. Lauriam is a good lay but an afful date. We would spend over half of it either looking for his sister or in a flower shop.” Elrena flatly stated.

“Owch are you going to need some ice for that burn?” Zack asked

“No I’m well aware of her view and have accepted it.” Lauriam’s voice had a soothing quality to Cloud for some reason he couldn’t nail down. Zack nuged Cloud to start talking.

“So what are your Primary weapons?” Cloud asked, Zack sighed.

“I use my Graceful Dahlia, it’s a scythe that would be extremely hard to wield if I wasn’t enhanced.” Lauriam said with a hint of pride.

“I mostly throwing knives. And Lauriam decided to name them Foudre and I went along with that.” Elrena actually took one out for demsterion before counseling it again. The conversation went on about weapons tactics and then to more mundane topics before long even more people showed up. Cloud faded into the background and absconded out of the diner.

"Would you like to buy a flower? They're only a gill.” a girl in a teal dress asked.

“Sure why not, Don't see many flowers around here. Your work?”Cloud asked

The girl smiled as she handed him one.”Yes. I grow them in a church, where they manage very well.”

“They're amazing.” Cloud's finger's traced its soft petals, and he was abruptly assaulted with memories of home. “I haven't seen flowers like this since I was home.”

“You aren't from Midgar?” the girl asked.

Cloud shook his head, surprised at how comfortable he felt talking to her. Still, there was something about her that put him at ease. “I’m from Nibelheim. The western continent.” He held out his hand. “I’m Cloud Strife.”

The girl shook it. “Aerith.”

“Just Aerith?” Cloud asked, raising his eyebrows.

“For now,” Aeris replied with a mischievous smile. “So why are you down here? You don’t look like a slum dweller.”

Cloud flushed. “That obvious?”

Aerith shook her head. “Not really. You seem pretty good at blending in for the most part.”

“Well, I'm waiting for a friend. He got stuck inside.” Cloud waved behind him.

“Aerith!” the voice came from a kid with spiky light brown hair. The kid was panting when he reached the two of them. “Aerith can you not run off?” The kid on Cloud’s closer inspection looked to be about his height and had a sword to his side.

“Sorry Sora, I should have stayed with you.” Aerith said.

“So who is this? He looks tough.

“I’m Cloud Strife. Is that sword just for show or are you any good with it.” Cloud voice took on an icy tone without his relistion. 

“I’m pretty good with it if you want I could go for a round or two.” Sora said with a bright smile.

“Sure.” Cloud said as he caught a wooden sword Sora had tossed him. The two of them had started a dance of blades. But I came to Cloud quickly that he was out matched and before long he was flat on his back. Cloud notesed Sora’s hand held towards him. Cloud took it.

“That was a nice fight, you have skill but you still need some refinement.” Sora.

“You're not half bad yourself. So are you trying out for SOLDIER in a couple of months?” CLoud ask.

“Yes I am.” Sora said so confidently that it was kind of silly.

“Hey Cloud, where did you—?” Zack halted at the restaurant's entrance, staring at Aerith next to Sora with an indecipherable expression on his face. “Aerith.”

Clutching her basket close as their eyes met, the flower girl seemed just as — surprised? Upset? Cloud couldn't quite tell — as the SOLDIER was. “Zack…”

An uneasy, almost oppressive silence fell as the two of them simply stood there looking at each other, making Cloud feel as if he had somehow intruded on a very private conversation. Cloud’s blue eyes darted around, looking for an escape, lighting up as they fell on the weapon Sora had on his side. “So Sora how long have you had that sword?" Okay, so it wasn't the best icebreaker in the world, but… well, it was the first thing Cloud could think of.

Good icebreaker or not, it did suffice to snap Aerith out of it. “Oh! I… I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Cloud!” she called back over her shoulder.

Zack started after her, his hand outstretched. “Aerith, wait!"

“Aerith don’t leave me behind again. Sorry Cloud see you later.” Sora ran off after Aerit.

Too late. The teal-clad girl had already vanished into the crowd without a trace. The dark-haired man stared after her for a long moment, then let his shoulders slump with a defeated sigh, turning away down the path that would lead them back to the train station. Cloud walked beside his friend, trying to find something to say. Unfortunately, he'd never been very good at dealing with people when they were upset.

“So, um… about the learning tobe social thing… do you think—” Cloud was cut off.

“Shut the fuck up, Cloud.” Zack said.

“Crap baskets.” Cloud and Zack return to bases. This was going to be a long two and half months for Cloud Strife.


	5. Chapter V

Cloud paced back and forth in the gym. He was shaking with every step.

“Cloud calm down, you'll get back into the program no problem. They take your vitals, get a physical, and test your sword work they know you have received at least some training over these last six months. And you’ll do great because you and I haven't been busting our asses off just for you to fail. Just breathe and center yourself, you'll do great.” Zack voice was strong and realshering to a nerve racked Cloud.

“Okay I’ll try.” Cloud sat down closed his eyes and started to take a deep breath. “I am one with the planet… I am one with the seas… I am one with  **CHAOS** and order…” Zack could've sworn there was a second voice when Cloud had said chaos. Cloud stood up and took one more deep breath and opened his eyes. “Okay I think I can do this. Thanks Zack I’ll go try my hardest.” Cloud said.

“Do your best!” Zack Fair ruffled Cloud’s blond hair.

“You know I will.” Cloud ran out of the gym leaving Zack alone.

“I wonder who he learned that meditation from.” Zack started to clean up the practice room. “It might have been whoever was his first teacher. One of these days I hope Cloud will trust me engoth to tell me about them.” Zack began the trip to hq.

-.-

“Well if it isn’t Cloud Strife.” The voice came from a SOLDIER in sunglasses 

Startled, Cloud looked up to see a very familiar face. “Dave?”

The Strider smiled, his Mako-tinted eyes were covered by shades. “I’m glad you’re trying out again. Eggbret wanted to drop by and make sure you were going to, but he got shipped out to Rocket Town earlier this week.”

"What?" Cloud asked, confused. "I thought you two were going to keep working together."

“Well, John's adapting to the Second class Mako treatment quicker, so…" Dave shrugged. Many factors affected a person's reaction to Mako treatments, the doctors had told him, and the two most important were adaptability, which determined the speed and degree of the Mako's effectiveness, and resistance, which determined the body's mutation threshold. The best SOLDIERs had a delicate balance between the two. Dave had a high resistance, and while they had refused to answer his questions about John’s patient confidentiality issues and all that bs. Dave guessed his friend had to have a higher adaptability, with how he'd reacted to the treatments. These imbalances marked the dividing line between SOLDIER Firsts and the lower classes. Chances were good neither Dave nor John would ever advance higher than Second Class, but… well, better that than the consequences of Mako overexposure.

Cloud cocked his head, watching his former squadmate closely. “Hey,” Cloud said softly, “you'll be out in the field with your best friend soon.”

Dave raised his eyebrows, startled. It wasn't like Cloud to pick up on people's moods like that, as he recalled… though he really hadn't been hiding the slight wistfulness in his voice. “Oh, it's not like I'm completely jealous of him,” Dave replied, shaking his head. “I just miss having my best bro around, that's all. He should be back soon enough. And…” He grinned. “It's true he's getting pretty good with his hammers, but I'm still much better with materia, so hey, we might end up working together anyway.”

"Strider!" the voice came from Dilan.

“Sir!” Dave trotted over to the SOLDIER Frist who had called him.

“Who's next on the list?” Dilan looked pointedly down at Strider.

The young man checked the clipboard in his hands. “Cloud Strife, but… I'm afraid I can't evaluate him, sir. He's a former squadmate.”

The First class SOLDIER made a thoughtful noise. “Well, then… you're not bad with a blade, Strider I'd like you to spar with him. I'll fill out his evaluation.”

“Yes, sir!”" Dave strid back over to Cloud. “Apparently I'm going to be your opponent. I'll give you a minute to get ready.” Dave literally pulled a stop watch out of his uniform.

Cloud nodded. "Different from last time."

“Yeah, well, they figure if you've been through the program you should be able to do at least the basics,” Dave replied as he watched the younger man stretch. The pair moved towards the center of the training mat.

“No serious injuries. Strider, be careful. I know you haven't had much chance to practice in combat since your latest set of treatments. Strife, do your best, but don't overexert yourself. Begin!” Dilan’s voice had a very breathy quality that put Cloud at unease.

At the Dilan's command the pair moved forward. Cloud decided to take the offensive, only to have his first attack meet empty air as Dave moved out of the way. Well used to fighting against enhanced speed, Cloud danced away from Dave's incoming strike and managed to land a glancing blow of his own in the process. Surprise flickered across Dave’s face, but the SOLDIER still pressed his attack, using his greater speed to pull off an attack combination that should have left Cloud flat on his back. It didn't.

Cloud caught and countered most of Dave’s blows, though not without effort. Even though Zack was nowhere near Zack's level, it was still hard, sparring with someone with SOLDIER enhancements. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes, Cloud noticed an opening, dashing forward and managing to land a hit with a resounding smack. Dave backed away, watching him warily. Cloud let him go, following his movements carefully as he took a moment to catch his breath. Dave was right-handed, and had always tended to have problems with covering his left side…

Cloud dropped into a roll, avoiding Dave's next attack, back on his feet in an instant with all the swiftness Vincent had drilled into him. Using his sword to counter his partner's wide swing, he landed a hard kick on the SOLDIER's side, sending him staggering back. Sora was a harder fight and Cloud had no doubt sora would have wiped the floor with Cloud.

“Enough! I have gathered more than engoth data.” The SOLDIER Second frowned at them as Dave regained his balance, wincing slightly. “You'd better get some more rest in, Strider you obviously aren't fully readjusted yet. Strife, you're dismissed. I'll be sending your placement down soon enough." With that the First Class left the gym, clipboard in hand.

“Sorry about that.” Cloud mumbled ruefully as he watched Dave rub his side. “I didn't mean to get you in trouble.”

“It's my own fault for not keeping up my defenses. I’m just glad it was Dilan and not my Bro.” Dave sighed, glancing after his superior, then turned back to the cadet. “In any case, I'm off duty in a bit. Want me to help you move into your new dorm? We can go out afterwards…” Not that Dave really expected Cloud to accept.

“I'd like that,” Cloud answered with a smile. “Swing by when you get off?”

"It'd be my pleasure," Dave replied, surprised yet pleased. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he burst out, “When did you learn how to do that? You well, not to be harsh, but you weren't any fucking near that good during the exams. What did you do? Did you have like a two year training arch in some altery realm or some shit”

Cloud smiled wryly. Between Zack's training and no longer hiding what Vincent had taught him, he supposed he really had come a long way since then. It had almost been… well, boring to fight Dave, though after having sparred regularly with a SOLDIER First, he shouldn't have been surprised at that. "Well… let's just say it's been a long six months."

-.-

Shinra Company was a place of many secrets.

This in itself was no secret, of course; everyone knew the company had certain information and practices that it didn't want the general public to know about, yet somehow were known by nearly every one of its employees, down to the lowest office runner boys. Those who were smart picked up on these things quickly, and learned to keep their mouths shut despite any personal qualms. Those who weren't, who found out too much, who reacted poorly to what they learned, often found themselves receiving a visit from the concerned members of the Department of Administrative Research.

Needless to say, the stupid and the overly sensitive didn't survive long in Shinra.

While Shinra was very careful about protecting the knowledge of less-than-savory things done in its name, however, its executive officers had long ago realized it was fruitless to try to quash people's tendency towards idle chatter. Thus blackmail and bribery, alliances and mentorships, love affairs and long-standing hatred, all these and more were unofficially "safe" secrets for Shinra-related gossip, and the company rumor mills were full of them.

For example Zack Fair SOLDIER First Class, and SOLDIER Cadet Cloud Strife. On paper, the pair hardly had any contact with each other, but nearly all of SOLDIER knew Zack spent much of his spare time working with the younger man. If nothing else, the sheer improvement in Strife's cadet evaluation scores would have indicated something was up.

Those scores were a matter of some difficulty already.

“It's a waste of his potential,” Dilan, the SOLDIER First in charge of the cadet program, murmured with a frown as he looked over a batch of candidates sparring in the gym. “Cloud is in the highest-level squad and he's still bored. Look at him. you can tell. Most of the swordwork they're studying at the moment is stuff he already knows back to front. And Cloud isn’t the only one.” Dilan looked down at the other file on his desk. “Sora and Riku both came from Destiny Island and are better than most second class sword fighters I can think of.” Dilan tapped the desk with his fingers.

“Having problems there Dilan?” Director Lazard was in his office. “Those two are already in the alpha squad.”

"And yet they are bored out of their skulls." Dilan sighed. “I'm tempted to send them to Third Class basic training, except they'd probably kick them out. And anyway, they spend half the time adjusting to treatments Strife and Sora don’t have yet."

“Hmm, we both know that at this point the exams are just a formality. Shinra would never allow someone with Strife's or Sora’s level of skill to get away from them.” Lazard looked at the files. “And I don’t want that to happen either. They already proved to be too valbue to lose. We could assign them mentors. They could still do cooperative drills with their squad, and receive more advanced instruction during general training periods. And I think I know just who I should asine for Cloud, and Angeal could use new pupal Zack turned out well engonth I think he would work wander’s with Sora. Any objections Dilan, teacholy this is your department.” Director Lazard

“I feel like that will be the best solution at this point.” Dilan looked at the files.

“I’ve heard you have a visit from the head of Turks recently. Did they make off many of your cadets?” Director Lazard

“No it was just a social engagement that is all Director Lazard.” Dilan shook his head. “Are we sure he isn’t just a pirate? He certainly drinks enough for it.” Dilan sighed. Director Lazard just shrugged and left for his own office.

-.-

Riku heard the ocean waves from his spot on the beach of Costa Del Soul. The sound reminded him of home. But the smell was different from his island home. Riku took a quick pic with his PHS.

“Hey Gen how sure the reports we got of monsters out here?” Riku asked, putting his PHS in his pocket.

Legend shall speak

Of sacrifice at world's end

The wind sails over the water's surface

Quietly, but surely

At this point Riku could almost quote Loveless by heart; it had become ensconced in his personal methos.

“My name is Genesis please refrain from call me Gen. I am your superior after all is said and done Riku.” Genesis gazed over the water surface. The reports are correct. Look at the tracks coming from the ocean.” Genesis pointed to the trail. “Riku, what can you tell me about the monster from it’s tracks?”

“The monster appears to have six legs and it looks to be as big as a bus. It’s probably curstation in origin, maybe it was mutated due to over Mako exposure. It appears to be moving towards town.” Riku looked at the distribed sands of the shore.

“Well let’s go hunting. Remember it’s a search and destroy mission. The Turks will handle the cleanup.” Genesis started to run following the tracks. Riku was having a bit of trouble keeping up.

A few of the buildings looked recently destroyed, the air reeked with the smell of blood. Genesis stopped and stopped Riku with an outstretched hand. Putting a finger to his lips Genesis pointed to a pile of ruble. Riku noded and drew his weapon. Riku snuck to behind the ruble and Genesis criceld to left. Riku used his fire Materia to uncover the beast that lay in wait. The bricks and other debris flew off the creature as it fled from it’s cover. The monster was a giant white crab. The only color on it was the blood covering its claws and mouth.

“Well looks like we're going to be having sea food tonight Riku.” Genesis Rhapsodos came in with a flurry of attacks with his blade. It barely left a mark on the crab’s exoskeletons. 

“Looks like it’s going to need to be fried first.” Riku used a few volleys of Firaga. The smell of the roasting seafood asluted Riku’s nose. Battle continued to rage on for several minutes.

“This is taking too long. Time to call for a bit of back up. Come Ifrit Cremate our foe!” Genesis Rhapsodos used the summoning Materia to call forth the fire elemental. 

“Don’t we have to worry about environmental damage?” Riku dogged out of the way of a rampaging Ifrit.

“Most of the buildings were already destroyed before we got here and most if not all civilians had been excavated before we got here. It should be fine.” Genesis could barely be heard over the sounds of the battle. “Riku just because ifrit out attacking it doesn't mean you should stop the volleys of fire. Take this and get back into the fight.” Genesis tossed Riku a Either and used a blade beam. Riku cuged the drink and used more Firaga spells. Riku tapped into the flames and his souleater was engulfed in fire. Riku unleashed fire surges and bruning strikes on the crab before using the limit break rising storm in fighting style. Three pillars of fire surrounded Riku as he attacked and destroyed the crab.

“Genesis I need some healing over here-” Riku collapsed for the shire exhaustion. Genesis used curaga and gave Riku water.

“Shame we can’t actually eat the crab. It’s little more than ash now.” Genesis

Riku laying down looking at the sun set. “We couldn't eat it anyway. Mako food poisoning doesn't sound like a good reason to go to medical.” Riku looks at the red and golden sunset.

“Am I going to have to carry you back to HQ or are you going to be able to walk on your own?” Genesis asked.

“I should be good.” Riku jumped up to his feet. “It’s a gorgeous sunset kind of reminds me of home.” Riku said wistfully

“How long has it been since you have been home, Riku?” Genesis inquired.

“Almost two years now. But most of the people I would go back for now live in Midgar now. But I still miss the smell of some of the flowers there but that's not here or thier.” Riku said, taking a sip of water.

“You're talking about Sora right?” Genesis asked.

“Yeah, Sora has always been my best friend. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he is always ready to lend a hand. To be honest I’ve always been a bit jealous of him. Everything always seems to come easy to him. Rather it will be making new friends or swordsmanship he always was able to adapt and thrive.” Riku said. Genesis could of sworn Riku’s eyes were sparkling as he was talking about Sora.

My friend, your desire

Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

“Riku you may not have your friend’s natural ability, but you have your own strength that is all your own that no one can imitate. And that leads me to believe you will one day become the hero of dawn. I just hope I will be there to see it.” Genesis looks at the ocean waves. “Enough dilly-dally we gotta get back to HQ.”

-.-

Lazard had sent Zack Fair off on an assignment and Zack had asked him to tell his apprentice that he would not be able to make it to their training session. The apprentice was that cadet Strife that had crashed into him that one time.

“Now I’m being an earned boy for my own aid.” Sephiroth exclaimed this to no one in his office.

Sephiroth retrieved the Masamune from its place against the wall and walked quickly down to the gym. Strife was standing in the middle of the room, dutifully going through his exercises as he waited for his instructor. It took him a few minutes to realize Sephiroth was there, but once he did the cadet immediately straightened, turning to face the First Class. "Sir!"

“First Class Zack Fair is out on assignment and won't be able to make it for training today.” Sephiroth informed the Strife cadet flatly.

“Thank you for telling me, sir.” Cloud replied, offering a textbook-perfect salute before returning to his drills.

Sephiroth had found it Interesting. From what Zack had told him, most cadets would have simply stood at attention until his departure, then taken the absence of their instructors to be a sign to slack off and party.

…Then again, Strife was not 'most' cadets.

The General watched the blond with a critical eye. Nearly every SOLDIER spent at least some time teaching the younger ones, and Sephiroth was well used to assessing an individual's performance. Usually he observed only the most skilled members of SOLDIER, but the process was still the same.

For an untried cadet, the boy was good, he thought. Very good. Still, he had a long way to go, and— “Strife, your feet are out of position. Watch your left side, and keep the flourishes to a minimum.”

The cadet jerked at Sephiroth’s voice, casting a startled glance in his direction as if surprised the Sephiroth was still there, but complied with the First Class instructions .

Sephiroth continued watching. Strife appeared to be picking up several of Zack's bad habits, those unnecessary flourishes being one of them, along with his virtues. A problem, and not one Zack was likely to fix. The First Class continued to observe and occasionally correct until the clock on the wall proclaimed it to be 2100 hours, the usual time Zack stopped the cadet's training. “I’ll see you here at the same time tomorrow, Strife.”

“…Sir?” Strife's voice was just a touch uncertain. He had good control of his emotions, which even most Third Class struggled with. 

“While Fair is on assignment, I will oversee your training.” Sephiroth elaborated. “Make sure to run through your exercises once more today.”

“Yes, sir!” Strife saluted sharply.

Without another word, Sephiroth turned and walked away, returning to his office. Zack would probably only be gone for a week or two, so he had to be certain to make the most of the time available to him. Ordinarily Sephiroth never would have worked with a cadet, even one of Strife's ability, but after seeing the boy's potential, he knew that if those bad habits could be corrected now, and the cadet kept up his training… chances were good he'd someday have another sparring partner worthy of his time.

From the corner of Sephiroth’s eye he spotted DR.Hollander and Angeal walking off together. 

“Hmm, I wonder what going on with Angeal I haven't seen that much sense that incident in the training room and he took on his new apprentice. Not so much as a hello… I’ll have to check up on him later.” Sephiroth said.

-.-

Cloud made it back to his room he was so on edge at the moment. Cloud knew his mentor Zack was a personal aid to Sephiroth but he didn’t expect for him to show up to tell him that Zack was out on assignment. Cloud was fine just to the run the drills Zack had taught him but then Sephiroth decided to instruct him in Zack’s absence. Cloud was just hoping Sephiroth had forgotten when he crashed into him that one morning.

“ZZZZZ” Sora was already asleep in his bunk.

“Maybe I can one day get Sephiroth to go meet Vincent in Nibelheim.” Cloud mused out loud. And Sephiroth had wanted him to instruct him tomorrow. Cloud had a hard time falling asleep his thought of the encounter racing in his mind.

-.-

Zack had finally managed to make it back to HQ after 3 weeks of dealing with John Eggbert and Dave Strider he felt like he needed some alone time. Preferably in a bath with no comics or apple juice. 

“Welcome back Fair.” First Class Lauriam Welcomed him back to HQ. “Now how did you talk a thorny rose like Sephiroth into it?”

“Into what?” Zack asked, making his way through the crowd towards the other SOLDIER.

"Taking on your marigold of protégé under his wing." Lauriam said, taking a sip of tea.

Zack had never been more grateful for his control of his facial expressions. Without missing a beat, he grinned. “Well, it wasn't easy, that's for sure.”

“You must be doing something good with the bud, though. He's actually managing to stay on his own two feet.” Lauriam commented.

Zack moved up next to the other SOLDIER and followed his gaze. Sure enough, there stood Sephiroth, instructing Cloud on an advanced technique, one Zack himself didn't know very well and thus hadn't taught the blond. Amazingly, the little guy was standing there with an intense look on his face, not shrinking away from his idol. As Zack continued to watch critically, he was surprised and pleased to note no signs of uneasiness or tension in the postures of either. “So, how long did it take for Sephiroth to get out of his office?” he asked the other SOLDIER.

“They started the day you left, believe it or not.” Lauriam shook his head. “I still can't believe he hasn’t killed the little Marigold yet.”

Privately Zack agreed with Lauriam without all the flower nonsense he talked about, though he was far more surprised Sephiroth had actually reached out to Cloud on his own, and had continued working with him for the entire three weeks the Zack had been away. Zack smiled to himself. He seemed to have made quite some progress, the Sephiroth he had first known would never have done such a thing.

The First Class made his way down the stairs and out onto the practice floor, exhaustion momentarily forgotten in the face of his discovery. “Stealing my apprentice, Seph?” he called out as he approached them, waving. “Whoever will I make run my errands if you take him away?”

“Fair.” Sephiroth lowered his sword, nodding at his aide. “Since you have returned, I will take my leave. Ocne wrapped up here report to Director Lazard” With that the General abruptly turned and left the gym.

Well used to his superior's 'public' face, Zack didn't let Sephiroth's distant brusqueness deter him in the slightest, instead turning to his worn-looking apprentice and clapping a hand on his shoulder. “You look ready to drop, Cloud. Let's call it a night.” It was a measure of how exhausted his friend was that he didn't even argue, merely nodded. Sephiroth must have been running him ragged… something Zack was secretly grateful for; he wasn't really in any condition to offer further instruction at the moment. “Come along, I’ll drop you off with DR.Even on my way to Lazard’s office he will have something for the bruises.” Cloud followed Zack. 

Zack saw Angeal and DR.Hollander while passing through Medical. Angeal looks ragged more then Cloud. “Okay here is your stop, I’ll see you for tomorrow’s training.

-.-

“You're sure about this DR.Hollander?” Angeal asked, sitting in the exam chair.

“Indeed, due to the high mako exposure back in Wutie the degradation process has been accelerated. Your slowed down healing is only the tip of the iceberg. Without a way to slow or reverse it you may only have a year left if not less Angeal.” DR.Hollander said, showing Angeal the results of the medical tests. “There are some experimental procedures that might be able to save you but most of them would require resources that I don’t have access to. Even then there is no guarantee it will work.”

“What about Genesis or Sephiroth are they in danger of the same fate?” Angel asked

“Genesis has yet to show any sign of the degradation and Sephiroth won’t come to the same fate.” Dr.Hollander stated

“Good then we're done here, I am going to use my time with my student. I’m not interested in the experimental procedures.” Angeal gets out of the chair.

“Are you really just going to give up on your life?” Hollander

“I read through what you would need from the report you gave me and my life isn’t worth that many casualties of those experiments your perpossing. It goes against my morals.” Angeal left medical to go to his room.


End file.
